Solstice
by Autumn Cullen
Summary: “Bella.” I breathed, and watched her wide eyed. My cousin, my red cheeked cousin, my clumsy Bella, soon to be more beautiful than I could imagine, soon to be more stable, soon to be the very creature I so desperately wanted to be... Read and Review :]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Twilight, But Stephanie Meyer is a brilliant person who should be praised until she dies. Hopefully never. Oh and **Authors Note: **This first Chapter will be in third person but the rest will be Desiree's point of view.

**Prologue **

Bella sighed deeply and packed her large suitcase. She didn't like the fact that she was moving out, but since she was married now. Living at home was not an option. Bella was in deep thought, packing everything she had. She had decided to wait a couple of years before she goes to college. Going to college meant being around people and when Edward decides to change her, she wanted some time to learn self control. Her vibrating cell phone quickly woke her from her daze. It was Edward. She answered the phone quickly 'Bella honey?' He greeted her.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

'I'm on my way. Are you almost ready?' His voice smiled.

"Yes. I just have to say goodbye to Charlie." Bella sighed.

'Okay love. And I have to ask you something.'

"Hm?" Bella inquired.

'Alice had a vision,' He paused 'You we're in some other's vampire's arms. Is there something I need to know?' He said in a teasing voice.

"N-No. Edward I don't even know any other vampires other than your family and the ones that have tried to kill me." She answered back unsure of herself.

'Don't worry it's probably a misunderstanding I'll be there soon.' He said clicking off the phone. Bella sighed in relief and began to take her suitcases down the stairs. Charlie was waiting with open arms when she descended down stairs. She smiled as her eyes filled with water, and jumped into his arms. "Aw Bells I'm gonna miss you so much." Charlie cried softly

"I'll miss you too dad." She cried.

"First ya' get married and now moving out? God Bells, you're gonna tear me apart." He said crying.

"Dad I'll be living with the Cullens. I won't be far." She said sniffing up her tears.

"I know but it won't be the same." He said looking down at the grown up daughter he held in his arms. Bella smiled and walked over to the door as she heard Edward's car pull into the driveway. As soon as she opened it he was there and he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Good morning Love." He said musically. She never got used to his stunning beauty so of coursed she swooned as he walked past her to get her suit cases. "Morning…Dad." Edward grinned.

"Morning…Son." Charlie grimaced.

Edward took the suitcases in his hands and brought them to the car while Bella said her goodbyes once again. When Edward was ready to go he waited by the door. Bella walked toward the door when she remembered something she couldn't forget. "One more thing." Bella said holding up her index finger indicating she would be back soon. She ran up to her room and looked inside of her drawl. She was surprised to see nothing there. 'Hm." She thought. She took one look at her old room before she closed the door and left for her new life, well after life.

Following Edward outside, she opened the passenger side of the car and took a seat. He was sitting next to her within seconds, and he held her shaking hands steady. She sighed deeply as he drove off her street. She was anxious and she let it show. Edward laughed silently while he tightened his grip a tiny bit. "Bella it's going to be fine, stop thinking too much about it."

Bella let out a breath and tightened her hand around his as well. "So what about this other vampire that Alice saw?" She changed the subject.

"It was misunderstood as I suspected. It wasn't you at all. It was just someone that looked like you." Edward said looking at the road.

"Huh?" Bella asked now very interested.

"Nothing. He should be at the mansion by now he was moving pretty quickly even for a vampire." He said parking his car in the Driveway of his mansion.

"Okay?" Bella said unsure again.

"I told you." Edward whispered under his breath as they stared at the open door of the mansion. Bella nodded and got out of the car. Before she even approached the doorway, a blur filled her vision and all of her suitcases were at the door. She saw an unfamiliar 16 year old boy talking to Carlisle as she got to the door way. The boy was a deathly pale and stunning. He had his short raven hair in a faux hawk, and his eyes a darkened gold. He was no doubt the vampire from the vision. She looked at him and Carlisle looked up at Bella. "Ah Bella, Edward come meet Aiden." Edward slipped an arm around Bella as he rushed her to the Vampire. "We were just talking about having another member of the Cullen clan." Carlisle said smiling.

Bella sighed while Edward talked to Carlisle and Aiden so fast that she could not hear them. "BELLA!" A voice screamed as Bella was struck with intensity. A girl jumped and wrapped her arms around Bella entrapping her inside of a tight hug. The room suddenly became silent and tense. Bella stared oddly at the 16 year old girl hugging her tightly.

"Bella I haven't seen you in…" She started but by then her eyes went wide and she loosened her grip as if someone had struck her. No one was moving, the only sound was the wind blowing through the door. The girl let her arms fall to her sides and it looked as if she was in deep thought. She was calculating, how many seconds it would take for her to walk away from Bella, how many milliseconds it could take to scream, or whisper Aiden's name. She knew Edward, Aiden, or Alice couldn't see it yet, and she knew that no one had seen the picture in his head; no one knew what he would do because he hadn't decided that he was going to do it at all. Jasper watched with pursed lips and he lingered as she stood paralyzed in terror in Bella's arms. Bella stared at the suddenly paralyzed girl in her arms; she looked at her with worried eyes, and watched the girls breathing become very unsteady.

"Aiden…" She choked out quietly. Suddenly Bella was in Edward's arms and the girl was being shielded by Aiden.

"Jasper!" Edward hissed, while Aiden let out a low growl to his new brother.

Alice's eyes widened at this. "I-I didn't even see it."

"None of us did, none except her. That is." Edward said looking in the girls direction.

"See what?" Bella asked Edward.

"She saw it before all of us." Edward frowned, pretending not to have heard Bella.

"Edward! What did she see?!" Bella urged.

"Bella please…" Edward pleaded.

"Blood," The girl began, still with a blank face "There was blood every where. Jasper tortured you, filling the silent forest with your curdling screams. Keeping me paralyzed, watching you get devoured in front of my very eyes. I couldn't move for the venom burning through my veins kept me very still and in pain. I held back my screams and felt as if fire was engulfing me. I let out a scream knowing that no one could hear us. You were done, dead and I watched in complete terror as he walked toward me blood lust still lingering in her eyes. He took advantage of my paralyzed state and grazed my neck with his teeth. He let the venom run through him then he released his jaw and bit down." By the time she was done Jasper was hanging his head in shame and everyone was frozen.

Bella's face was drained in color and Edward's arms were stiff around her. Aiden's breathing became rougher and he took a step closer to the girl. Alice was the one to break the silence. "Impossible. I saw nothing; Jasper wouldn't have done such a thing."

"You're right. The reason you Aiden and Edward could not see it was because he simply pictured it in his mind. It was the first thing that came to his mind. He wasn't thinking about it, and he had decided on nothing. His mind was invisible to all of you. See, I see things as they come in the mind, not as they are thought," She said regaining the emotions in her face. "His heart is in the right place… metaphorically of course," she gave a small laugh then continued "It was my fault, I should have know better to combine both of our scents, its not his fault that the picture came to his mind." She gave Jasper a sincere smile.

Jasper smiled under his shame. The girl smiled at him again then looked over at Alice "He loves you Alice. Be grateful for that or he would have done it." She said with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"Desiree…" Aiden said lowly. She waved him off and stood near Bella.

"Remember me Bells?! Your cousin, Desiree?" Desiree giggled. Edward gasped silently at the resemblance in Desiree's face.

"Ree!?" (**A/N: **it's pronounced Ray) Bella squealed going for a hug, Edward's tight grip restricted her from doing so. "Oh my god Ree, you look just like…me. I-I mean with green eyes instead of brown you know." Bella said laughing.

"I've been told." Desiree giggled, her brown bangs falling into her eyes as she did so.

"So she was the one in Alice's vision?" Bella asked Edward. He simply nodded. That was when Aiden looked over at Carlisle.

"So Carlisle can I consider myself a Cullen now?" Aiden asked smiling. Carlisle looked over at Edward and then the family, they all nodded in agreement. "Welcome home…son."


	2. I Say She's All Alone

I laid on the comfy bed beneath me, eyes closed; steadily breathing into the cold air surrounding me. Meeting Bella last night was great. I have missed her so much. And when Renee called and told me that Bella had gotten married, I wanted to see her more than ever. Aiden and I decided to move up to Forks, and since I had no one to really _miss_ me back in Arizona I guessed it would have been fine. Ever since my foster parents died last year weird things have been happening. Since I was still 'underage' (16) I really couldn't live on my own, but I was in the process of being reassigned a foster home, when Aiden found me. He was never the nicest person, but he really cared about me. When I met Aiden I was walking home and I noticed a extremely handsome male following me, Aiden, and I started to get scared and started running toward my 'apartment' I guess you could call it. I tripped like the clumsy girl I am and before I hit the ground he caught me. Ever since then me and him have been like two peas in a pod. Aiden could protect me against the wildest odds, and I was staying with the Cullens now so I shouldn't feel this way right? There has to be something wrong with me… But until I figure it out I'll act like my bubbly self and hopefully no one will notice. By this time I had been awake with eyes closed for way too long. I opened my eyes slowly allowing the light come into them. I sat up slowly yawning and arching my back as I stretched, rubbing my eyes softly.

"Morning." I said smiling ever so slightly to the figure I knew was in the room watching me sleep.

"Good morning Desiree." Aiden answered me with the slightest hint of hurt in his eyes. I must have muttered things in my sleep again. My heart fluttered at the sound of my full name. _He_ made my name sound like a symphony, I stood up and let my long pajama pants hide my feet as my toes coil with the citrine colored carpet. I sighed lightly and lightly brushed past him as I headed for the door. He grabbed my wrist suddenly sending pain through my arm at the power in his touch. I winced but I smiled at his cold skin. He let go quickly obviously seeing that he hurt me. He clenched his teeth and hissed "Aren't you going to get changed?"

"Don't worry no one is going to maul me in pajamas. I can see that." I teased him, reaching for his face; of course he pulled away and scowled at me.

"Hilarious." He scoffed. I giggled at his worried state. I kept a brave face on trying to pretend he didn't hurt me, when I opened the door. I walked happily down the staircase. Emmett and Jasper wrestled while Alice, Esme and Carlisle talked on the couch.

"Good morning." I said in my bubbly voice. They stopped fighting, and talking to smile at me.

"Morning Ree." They said in unison, I smiled brightly for they seemed to enjoy my bubbly personality. I passed the living room to walk into the kitchen I was surprised they had. Bella and Edward were already sitting at the kitchen table. Edwards arm was slipped around Bella's waist, his lips at her ear; she blushed as she slowly drank her coffee. "Good morning." I repeated once again smiling at them. A small pang of jealously stung my stomach as I sat down across from them, and poured my self a cup of coffee.

"Morning." They answered instantly smiling.

I suddenly felt Aiden standing behind me and I inhaled deeply to relish his intoxicating smell while I could.

"Bella love, I must go hunting tonight." Edward cooed into the nape of her neck. She sighed wanting more and whispered, "Okay…have fun."

I looked at Edward confused "Hunt?

"Yes hunt. You know to eat." He said now questioning slightly why I had asked. As if it was obvious.

"Humans?!" I asked a bit too quickly sensing the panic in my voice I took a breath.

"Heavens no," Edward laughed "Mountain lions and such. Humans are strictly prohibited."

"Hnn," Aiden pondered this. "I had never thought to do such things."

"You mean you've never… hunted before?" Bella asked as if the statement horrified her. I shook my head no as Aiden said "A few pigeons here and there."

Edward laughed "No wonder you have such a hard time controlling yourself. You're starving! You must **really **love her, to not have killed her already."

I stopped breathing. It felt as if someone had sucked all of the air out of my lungs. I stared wide eyed at my cup of coffee which shook in my hand. I felt Aiden stiffen behind me and the anger began to rise in me with every passing second of silence. As Edward and Bella waited anxiously for an answer, I snapped. Without thinking I took my hand and turned to swing it at Aiden. He stopped me hand harshly sending another jolt of pain through my body and my heart. I saw Edward's eyes widen at Aiden and my actions, and I saw Bella wince like she was feeling my pain.

"You don't want to do that." Aiden lowly stated to me alone.

I ripped my bruised hand away from him as my vision started to blur. His blurred face changed and I shot him a look that clearly said 'Don't follow me.' as I walked out of the kitchen. I attempted to walk inconspicuously out the front door of the mansion but all eyes were on me as I walked out. Once out of the mansion and the door shut behind me, I broke into a run. I ran into the forest surrounding the Cullen mansion. I could feel the tears now; they flowed continuously from my eyes. As I ran I remembered everything, every word, every look Aiden ever gave me. I remember the last time he held me, the way here he held me. But that's when I had to opened my stupid mouth and ruin everything. I told him I loved him. Then everything changed, I still remember the look of pain and anger on his face when I was done with my truthful statement. I couldn't bring myself to think of the words he had said in response. By this time I was lost in the forest, out of breath, and sitting on a log. I sat there in painful silence for a long time when I saw the leaves in front of me rustle. I knew my face was ruined due to running mascara so I hid my face in my hands. Suddenly two fingers were under my chin and lifted my head up slowly. I looked up to see Alice looking into my eyes, while Bella stood silently behind her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Alice asked already knowing the answer.

"You love him don't you?" Bella asked quietly getting to my eye level.

"More than you know," I wiped the tears "He doesn't love me back, I know that, but it still hurt you know?" I sniffed feeling better with company. Alice's gorgeous face went hard and she stood up. It was like she was disgusted with what I had said. Bella looked down and looked at our knotted hands, I must have grabbed subconsciously. This silence gave me a moment to think of my sudden actions, and I realized how dumb I was to be crying over this. I mean I shouldn't I be ecstatic to just have him near me? As amazing he is, and as… flawed as I am I am extremely lucky. "I'm sorry," I said standing up, but the girl's faced looked shocked at this "I should be grateful that he even looks in my direction, and protects me right?" I said looking at them. Alice's face was stone and Bella looked paler than usual. So I decided to say "I get way too emotional and make a mess of things, I'm sorry." That's when Alice embraced me into a cold hug.

"You didn't make a mess of things. Your feelings are important to us, and you are mistaken," She said looking at me with loving eyes. "He is lucky to have you." Her pixie like face sparkled in the sunlight and she smiled gracefully.

"Wow," I said looking at my surroundings "I must have caused a ruckus if they sent you guys after me." I giggled at my own stupidity.

"We wanted to talk to you, they didn't send us." Bella smiled at me. I smiled back, and I looked at Alice who was smiling as well. Alice suddenly looked at Bella, "You know how to get home from here right Bella?" Alice asked her.

Bella nodded.

"Good then I'm off." Alice smiled as she disappeared.

I hadn't realized how far I had ran until we walked all the way back to the mansion. By the time Bella and I got to the mansion it was around Four o'clock. We walked up to the open door to see no one inside. I looked confusedly at Bella, but she just smiled and closed the door behind her.

"They want to come home early." She said plopping onto the couch and flicking on the TV. I thought about this, then I remembered Edward's words _"Bella love, I must go hunting tonight." _Oh.

"Well, then when will they be back?" I asked.

"About ten." She said looking into the plasma screen.

"Ten?" I gasped a bit. Bella laughed at me and I frowned at her.

"What…are you gonna miss your Aiden?" She teased me. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I hit her playfully, as I sat down next to her.

"N-No that's not it… Actually yes it is."

"Awww!" She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly "You are too cute." I sighed for I knew that she felt bad for me. "Don't even worry about it sweetie he will be fine. Edward and everyone is with him." I felt like mumbling a 'that's not what I am afraid of.' But I kept my mouth shut. She stood up slowly and looked down at me.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn. Find something on the TV to watch." Bella smiled. When she left I just sat clicking through the channels. The channels mindlessly clicked by until I saw a 'Count' looking male approaching a terrified young girl. The girl screamed as the vampire; I had just realized he was, bit her neck. I flinched slightly as the girl fell limply into his arms. Her body was still not moving but I knew that she would soon be a vampire. 'Venom' didn't exist in Hollywood, no one would ever know the pain it took to transform, no one but the unfortunate that had been through it already. I was getting pulled deep into my thoughts when the channel changed.

"Hey!" I yelled at Bella.

"Let's not watch things like that… okay?" Her voice slightly terrified.

"Okay." I sighed in defeat. I took a hand of popcorn and stuffed my face through a stupid action movie that wasn't even good. I could feel my eyes starting to heavy around 9:00. I took a breath and watched the television fade from my vision, as I allowed sleep to overcome me. I dragged into a deep slumber as a nightmare haunted me.

'_I stood alone, feet bare, and shivering in the inhuman cold. Fog clung to me as my breath filled my lungs. Seeing through the blankness was nearly impossible, and my heart was beating so loud I could hear it in my ears. I was terrified; I could see nothing and the frigid air stung my body. I could hear moving and the wet grass beneath me sunk a little as I walked forward into the unknown. I didn't know why I was walking so fast or why my heart felt as if it was going to pump right out of my chest. I didn't know why I was terrified or how my feet were moving so quickly. I tripped over a thick tree root and watched as the dirt intertwined with my finger tips. As I looked down at my shaking hands I could feel the tears run down my cheeks, staining the dirt under me. A wave of grief hit me harshly and crashed me into Aiden's words, slowly drowning me as I heard him say the words I didn't want to hear 'No I don't love you.' After I gasped out a breath I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer in the forest. I was in a black empty space, silence hung on every corner of infinity and my name was whispered from the darkness.'_

My eyes snapped open too see that I wasn't on the couch anymore; I was in our room. I didn't move for I could hear Aiden pacing in the distance, my body ached for his cold touch and I swallowed the words in my throat. I calmed my breath when the door suddenly slammed open, causing me to flinch and shut my eyes. Aiden quickly shh'd whoever was in the room and whispered, "She's sleeping!"

"We. Need. To. Talk." I heard a girls voice say; Alice.

"Alice," A male's voice warned "Calm down, Ree is sleeping." I recognized the voice to be Edward.

"What is it?" Aiden asked as the corner of the bed became heavier.

"You and Ree… Why do you…!" Alice's tiny voice getting louder and angrier by the second.

"Sh." Edward warned again.

"Why do you do that to her? Keep it a secret, and lie to her; telling her that you don't love her. It leads to her death, just so you know." She said no sympathy in her voice.

"Alice!" Edward hissed as I opened my eyes wide. No one was looking at me, or paying attention to my awaken self. Aiden's head looked down as his fist balled into fist and his jaw straightened. Alice looked at Aiden with intense eyes, and with every passing second I could see Aiden's face contort with pain. I took a deep breath to scream stop, for I couldn't take seeing Aiden in pain, but Edward beat me to it,

"Alice…leave." He growled. As she turned on her heel she said something to fast for me to comprehend.

"I know." Aiden answered, his eyes tightening. His fists were still balled up in his lap.

"You love her," Edward said more of a statement than a question. "Right?" His voice was calm and comforting, unlike Alice's.

"Yes I do, more than my own life." Aiden looked over his words "Well…after life."

"I understand. Like I love Bella, or Alice loves Jasper, point is you love her a lot," Aiden nodded "Then why did you lie to her? Was it the fact that you were afraid that you couldn't control yourself because you were hungry? Because a vampire's hunger makes them do this or makes them more aggressive then they usually are."

"That part of it, a big part, but if I tell her I love her… Edward, I could kill her. On touch could break her. Did you see in the kitchen…? I hurt her when I didn't mean to." Aiden voice was now a whisper of sorrow.

"I told you, your hunger causes you to be more aggressive. But trust me, your causing her more pain now then any physical damage could ever do." Edward paused looking down now, "I've been there…don't make the same mistake I did. I almost lost her." His voice broke on the last two words.

"I feel like she hates me, you know for telling her that I don't love her, when I do." His eyes were hazed. After hearing this unexpected rage pumped through my veins. I was extremely angry at the fact that he would lie to me, and the thought of me EVER hating him was completely absurd. I knew that under all of my frustration I was the happiest girl in the world. As much as I wanted to strangle him I wanted to kiss him and never let go. As I was thinking of was to torture Aiden, Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye. I was in so much shock I couldn't even close my eyes. He smiled at me and said, "She reminds me so much of my own Bella, it's quite eerie. This also means that she could never hate you, even if you did the worst thing in the world."

"Which I did." Aiden sadly whispered. I closed my eyes for I dint want Aiden to catch me awake this time. Having a guarded mind sure pays off sometimes.

"Don't even worry about it… I'm positive that she'll forgive you. You just have to tell her." Edward smiled with his voice.

"Edward?" Aiden asked sounding like a little child talking to his older brother. "Does Bella talk in her sleep?"

Edward chuckled softly "Bella is the queen of sleep talking, she usually says my name."

"Oh. Well Because Desiree does too," His voice was pained as he continued "She says things like 'Why don't you love me?' or she just says my name." I could feel his pain and I held in the tears.

"That's difficult, but I'm sure if you tell her she'll only say your name." Edward attempted to lighten the subject. Surprisingly it worked. It was silent for a moment.

"I'll do it tomorrow." Aiden's voice startled me, it was so close. I could feel his cold breath in my face I bit the inside of my lip to hold in a groan. "I'm so sorry Desiree…" His cold touch made me bite down harder so I didn't smile.

"Come on Aiden, let her sleep." Edward saved me. Aiden sat on the bed next to me.

'_Thank you Edward.' _I thought to him.

'_Your welcome. He was going to do it anyway…He just need a push.' _Edward answered in my mind.That's when I let sleep posses me for a great day I was sure to come.


	3. Close Your Eyes Love

I awoke with a shake, a literal shake. I opened my eyes slowly to Aiden's liquid gold eyes standing very close to mine, his breath cold on my face. "Where's the fire?" I asked, my mind misting over at his gorgeous face. He smirked at the dreamy look on my face, and gently grabbed my shoulders. I could feel the crimson dance across my face and I beamed. My heart fluttered as visions of last night's conversation flashed through my mind.

"Time for school." He held his charming smirk.

My hopes fell and crashed to the soles of my feet, yet my smiled was unable to cease, for his smirk left my head spinning. A thousand thoughts flooded my unstable mind. I recovered enough to ask "School?'

"Yes school, Desiree your only 16…" he laughed musically. "You need school."

"B-but when did you enroll me?" Stuttering at his burst of laughter.

"Desiree," he got closer to my face "I enrolled you when we decided to move to forks."

My heart beat was out of control and my cheeks throbbed from my sudden fixation with smiling. I couldn't help it, I was exultant I had forgotten the last time I had seen Aiden this happy. This was the Aiden I loved the most, _My_ Aiden.

I giggled "How much time do I have to get ready?"

His eyes lightened, "An hour."

"I'm going to find clothes." I glowed.

He nodded.

I walked toward the door but something condemned me to say something to him, anything. "Um…Aiden?" I whispered

"Yes?" His voice was rejoiced.

"Your eyes look as gold as ever today, it's astonishing." With a smile on my face and a hop in my skip I turned and danced my way to Alice's room. As I got to the door, it swung open, Alice stood there leaning against the door frame in all her beauty.

"Need something to wear?" Her pixie like face grinned as she pointed to Rosalie's room. "You'll find some in there."

I must have shown some sign of terror for Alice laughed, "She doesn't bite," She paused "No pun intended." She added.

I giggled. "It was still funny. Okay I'm going." I sucked in a breath and nervously set off to Rosalie's room. I heard Alice say "Good luck." And I gulped as I reached to knock on her door.

"Come in Desiree." Rosalie said before I could knock on her door. I slowly opened the door and saw Rosalie fixing herself in the mirror, which in my mind was completely absurd, because even she knew that on her 'worst' day she beat us in beauty.

"Rose? Today is my first day of school and I um…" I breathed again "I wanted to ask a favor."

She looked at me through the mirror.

"I know that you probably don't really feel comfortable with a human that moved into your house two days ago but uh… since you're so 'fashionable' and well I have no clothes I was wondering…" Before I could finish cold arms wrapped around me.

"I would love to." Rosalie pulled away and looked at me.

"Really?!" I squealed in delight.

"Really," She smiled as she turned to her closet. "Now this and this would look _great_ on you." She pulled out a pair of skinny low rise jeans and a skin tight black and white striped long sleeved shirt.

"Your right, that would absolutely stunning on her." Alice's fairy like voice startled me. Her head poked out from the door frame, then she disappeared and I took the clothes from Rose's hand.

"Quickly." She said pointing to the bathroom.

After I was dresses I looked at my self in the mirror, my face almost glittered in the light of the mirror, people always told me I was beautiful but I was too subconscious to agree. But right now I was pleased.

She beamed. "You look amazing." I could feel that she had really meant it.

"Thank you so much Rose!" I giggled hugging her. I looked at Rosalie's smirking face a bit confused. I took a step back teasingly and her grin grew larger.

"Make up time." was all she uttered as I was rapidly on a chair in front of the mirror. I closed my eyes and when I opened them my eyes were lined in black, my eyelashes were longer than usual, and a gray eye shadow lingered on my eyelids.

"Perfection." Rosalie stated proudly. I leaned into the mirror and looked at my self. The girl in the mirror was 10 times prettier than I could ever be, It couldn't be me, could it? I looked like…a vampire.

"Go." Rose grinned, pushing me out the door, "You'll be late."

I smiled at her, "Thanks Rose, I am in your debt." I bowed jokingly and ran down the stairs. Walking toward the kitchen I could hear Aiden talking he was saying "What about…her? She won't be able to…" his voice disappeared and I walked into the kitchen. Every one was silent. I smiled because for a second I thought that they were gawking at me for my 'new look', I quickly learned different. Bella's sudden look of horror gave almost everything away. This conversation was not based on me, I was a problem.

"What ya' guys talkin' about?" I asked in a bubbly voice.

"We were just talking about how we think it'd be a great idea if you moved in with Charlie." Edward calmly pressed, as Bella nudged him in the stomach. I was confused, why would they suddenly think of that? I was slightly hurt, they didn't want me here?

Reading my face Edward added "No that we don't want you, you have been an amazing guest here; Right?" He asked the family. Everyone nodded. Carlisle smiled and had said that I was welcome here anytime; Esme hugged me and told me they would be ridiculous to not want me here, Alice giggled from the inside of Jasper's arms, Emmett laughed and told me that I was being ridiculous, Rosalie came down and gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me that her and Alice would take me shopping all the time.

"See Ree? We just think that Charlie would find it quite strange that you live with the Cullen's instead of him."

"That mean Aiden stays here." I said glumly.

"Yes." Aiden looked at me, his serious face ablaze.

"If that's what you think is best." I lied. Edward looked rather confused, as if my reply startled him.

"What?" I inquired his confused face.

"I just thought you were going to take this differently." I saw his eyes quickly dart to Bella. I giggled and mussed his hair.

"Bella and I aren't _that_ alike." I grabbed the black backpack that was supposedly mine.

"I resent that." Bella scowled.

I didn't want to live with Charlie alone. The mere thought of living in a house without Aiden gave me a pang in my stomach. I wanted to live with the Cullen's a lot but I would never let them know that I was still slightly hurt, which is why I kept my guard up, not that it ever came down, for I knew Edward was trying to probe my thoughts. I saw a look of frustration sweep across his face as he contemplated the look on my face. I think he saw through my lie he just wanted proof, sighing I walked to Aiden.

"School?" I said making him stand to his feet.

"School." He answered with a smirk back on his face. He walked toward the door; I watched Aiden and Edward exchange a quick glance before Aiden persuaded me out the door.

"So what was that _really_ about?" I asked smugly. He looked at me, his smirk disappeared, and he looked forward.

"You really are to observant for your own good, "He said almost bitterly. "We just think it would be better for you to live with Charlie."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on Desiree, can we talk about this later? "He smiled adorably.

"Fine…" I caved smiling brightly. I took a double take when I saw him pull out keys to a car.

"Did you get a car?" I asked looking into his palm. He smiled a crooked smile I had never seen him use before. He must have gotten it from Edward. I could feel my mind start to haze, but I shook it away.

"A black Mitsubishi Eclipse," He dangled the keys in my face "Amazing what you can get in one extended night. It goes really fast."

I could feel my mouth agape.

"No fair! I wanted that car! Meanie."

He put an innocent face on.

"You get to stay up all hours of the night while I waste ten hours of my shortening life sleeping!"

He clicked the unlock button on his keys.

"You know I could stay up all hours of the night with you, If you changed me."

Aiden winced and grimaced at me, "That's not funny. Don't even joke."

"Wasn't supposed to be funny, I'm completely and utterly serious." I tried to keep my voice serious, even though I knew this was a pointless task. Aiden would never change me, he thought he'd be 'taking away' my soul, but whatever… it was no point.

"And I'm completely and utterly serious when I say no." He said opening my door, beckoning me to sit inside. I glowered at him and stuck out my tongue churlishly.

"You're no fun." I teased.

He laughed his musical laugh and started the car. The first few minutes of the drive was filled only by the music on the radio then I decided to break the silence.

"Aiden…?"

He looked at me.

"Where are your books?" I asked honestly curious.

"Well Desiree… I am not going to school with you." He whispered.

I felt as if I got punched in the stomach. All of the air in my lungs halted and my wide eyes stared deeply into the dashboard. "You're leaving me?" I choked out.

His eyes were glued on the road, "Unfortunately, but only for 6 hours," His voice was sad and the car stopped, we were at school, students passed the car but I felt as if I was alone. My chin was lifted up gradually and Aiden's topaz eyes seemed to drown every bit of aloneness I felt inside of me. "Get through this day without me and I will tell you something when you come home." He promised.

"Okay." I said dolefully. He smiled at me as he opened the door quickly for me. I walked out and heard a small growl come out of Aiden chest. Could that be jealousy? Hmm I wondered. I smiled and waved at him as I walked toward the building that had 'Attendance office' hanging from the door.

I walked into the warm office and sat on a chair waiting to be attended to.

"Yes?" The woman sitting behind the desk asked me. I stood up quickly.

"I'm Desiree Swan, I'm um new here and I wanted to get my schedule." I fiddled with my fingers. She typed away on her little computer and looked up at me.

"Yes Ms. Swan right here. Go wait at the printer over there it should be right out." She smiled at me. I walked over to the printer and took the schedule that printed out of it.

"Thank you." I called as I walked back out into the cold that I adored so. Of course me being the clumsy idiot I am bumped into the person walking _into _the office. He dropped all of his books.

"I-I am so sorry!" I shrieked as I knelt down to help him pick them up.

"No, No its fine I should have…" his voice stopped. I looked up to see why and saw him staring at me. I picked up the rest of his papers and gave them to him.

"I'm really sorry." I repeated.

"No really it's all good, maybe you could repay me by telling me your name, and mine's Eric." He said holding out a hand.

"Desiree." I shook his hand. He saw the schedule in my hand and asked if he could see it, I gave it to him and we actually had almost every class with each other. The only class he didn't have was advanced calculus with me.

For the rest of the day I hung out with Eric, and learned a lot about him, like he's on the football team even though he'd rather be in the art club. He likes reality shows and he secretly watches Spanish soap opera's. Then advanced calculus ruined everything. The only class with people I didn't know, people that weren't even in my grade none the less. I walked into class a minute late and the teacher told me to sit down. I sat in the very back next to a girl with long red hair, and a girl with blonde hair in a bun.

I felt as if I was stuck in an hour glass and I was the last piece of sand to fall through to the other side. Time was moving so agonizingly slow it burned my stomach. I was almost completely pulled into my own misery when the red head next to me tapped my desk. I looked at her smiling.

"You're really pretty, I like your shirt. I'm Kristine." She said smiling back.

"Thank you, I'm Desiree." I said wanting to end the conversation.

"What grade are you in?" She pressed on.

"11th." I answered.

"In advanced calculus?! Whoa you must be hella smart. I'm a senior and I barley get this stuff." She whispered loudly. This made me giggle; some one was impressed with my geeky ways of mathematics. That's when the bell rang and saved me.

"Talk to you tomorrow?!" I asked darting from the room.

"Tomorrow!" She screamed back. I walked to the parking lot and looked around for a black Mitsubishi but failed. I sighed loudly, maybe he forgot. That's when a loud honking scared me half to death. It was Edward and Bella in a silver Volvo. I waved at them confusedly and the door swung open for me to get inside.

"Hi Edward! Hi Bella!" I smiled.

"Did he tell you yet?" He asked referring to Aiden.

"No." I sighed.

"He will, don't worry about it. So anyway how was school?" Bella grinned.

"Dragging…" I sulked

"Miss him?" Bella guessed

"Of course I do," I whispered. "Where is he?"

"Sorting things out with Charlie." Edward said backing out of the parking lot fast.

"Alone?" I questioned.

"No, with Alice of course." He answered.

I gave a sigh of relief and then Bella's phone rang. When she looked down at the number her eyes went wide. Edward started to grow anxious and Bella answered it.

"Hello?" Her voice broke slightly on the 'o'. She was silent the hole time the loud voice spoke to her.

"I'll be there." was all she answered then she shut the phone and looked at Edward.

"No." He firmly said.

"I promised Edward. I'm not breaking that promise." She said touching his face softly.

"Some one will need to go with you." He sighed. That's when Bella turned to me.

"Hey Ree…Wanna go to La Push and see some old friends?"


	4. That Clairvoyant Stare and Grin

Thousands of memories flooded my mind of my times in La push. Seth's face was clear in my mind, he was my first crush. Sitting in front of the fire listening to Billy tell his werewolf stories, which I always believed, watching as the flames licked the black sky infected with millions of tiny stars, and waiting for Seth's hand to find mine, which it never did. I remember the days of Jacob being like a big brother to me, He watched out for me like Aiden does now- minus the Vampire powers- But I remember the stories vividly. According to the stories Jacob and the others should have transformed by now and that would explain why Edward wanted some one to go with Bella to La Push, even though I think he knows that Jacob would never hurt her.

I smiled at Bella and held up my thumb. "Yeah! I want to catch up with everyone!"

Edward sighed, "I don't think that Aiden will be too happy with this."

"Then don't tell him, until we are over the border line. Aiden wouldn't break a treaty even if it was made with dogs." I said matter-of-factly.

Bella and Edward flinched and Bella's head spun to stare at me in awe.

"What?" she gasped "H-How did you know that they were Werewolves?" Bella stuttered.

I laughed. "Ha! Bella, my dear Bella, with Billy Black's stories that I always believed were true, and me being the vampire/werewolf obsessed girl I am and was, a better question is 'How could I not know?'." I laughed again.

"Incredible, just incredible," Edward chuckled "With that figured out, who knows what other secrets you might unravel." I sensed the slightest tint of bitterness and truth in his statement.

I laughed it off and watched as the trees passed by my window at tremendous speeds. "When can I drive?" I asked cracking the silence in the car.

Edward groaned, "Never if you drive as slow as Bella."

"Slow?!" I scoffed, "Now _that's _funny. I do not drive slowly, unless you call 90-100 mph slow. I find those speeds to be my minimum." I grinned at the vampire smirking at me through the rear view mirror.

"90-100 mph, Impressive," His smirk widened. "But unfortunately we have arrived to the Cullen Manor, and _you_ have to take the big red monster to Dog Land."

I sighed and opened the car door, "Fine."

"Hey don't call my car a monster, its gets me places safe doesn't it?" She questioned him.

"Yes," Then in an instant Edward had Bella pressed against her red car, her blushing face cupped in his hands. "Yes it does and for that I am grateful."

I bit my lip so I would not let out 'Aw.' And I watched as he held her in his arms lovingly, inhaling and exhaling her short breaths, and kissing her lips fully. A wave of jealously hit me and I sighed trying to keep my face from showing any sign of my emotions. It worked, surprisingly, and I smiled tapping Edward's shoulder. He looked up at me almost annoyed that I had interrupted.

"Keys please?" I asked holding out my hand. He swiftly lifted them from his pocket and dropped them into the palm of my hand. I watched as he went back to giving his ridiculously long goodbye. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the driver's side of the huge monstrosity of a car. I opened the door to huge car, hopped in, and placed the key into the ignition letting the car roar to life. When I say roar I mean ROAR this car was old and loud. I looked out the passenger window to see Bella get in the car, Edward no where to be found.

"Let's do this." I grinned as I backed out of the garage and headed toward La Push. The car ride was silent, even when I tried so desperately to spark a conversation. A wave of excitement burned through me as I saw Jacobs house approaching; I looked over to see Bella's terrified face. Bella was uncomfortable, nervous, anxious, and almost every emotion filled in one facial expression. As I hopped out of the cab of the truck my stomach flipped with anticipation, I couldn't wait to see my newly powered old friends. I Bella's unmoved body clenching her fist and still not out of the car; I sighed and walked over to the passenger's side, opening it.

"Bella its just Jacob, being around a werewolf can't be that dangerous."

"That's no what I'm worried about." She whispered almost inaudible.

So she was worried… "Then what are you worried about Bells?" I asked, concern flowing from my voice as I grabbed her clenched fist. I tried to probe her mind, but it was like trying to probe a brick wall, now I knew what Edward feels like.

"Jacob…" Her voice was soft and pained; I had to lean in closer to even hear her. "When he hears how close it is…" She stopped talking.

I squeezed her hand and smiled at her, one of those smiles that I was famous for, my adorable reassuring smile.

She couldn't help to smile back at me.

"Come on Bells lets go! I can't wait to see everyone!" I giggled.

She sighed and hopped out of the car, leading the way.

"Yay!" I squealed. That's when my mind blurred and I wasn't looking through my eyes anymore. I was watching a giant reddish brown wolf pacing in the woods; panting, worried.

'Stop yelling at me!' the wolf screamed in his mind.

'Dude, we don't want to see this, please…' Another voice pleaded.

'Then you phase back! You think I will be able to take this pain in human form?!' The reddish brown wolf growled back.

'Jacob, Calm down,' a stern, unfamiliar voice warned 'Quil, Leah, phase back, we will leave you alone. Leah, we need to help Seth, god this is a screwed world.' Then everyone was silent. The reddish brown wolf sulked to the window, where Bella was strapped to a gurney, being injected with some this then… the vision went blank. I looked up to see the door and Bell looking at me warily.

"What'd you see?" She asked shaking the slightest bit.

"Nothing important." I lied. This meant something big, I just didn't know what **it** was, yet.

Thats when her phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I heard her answer "Okay..." She handed the phone to me "It's for you, its Aiden."

My heart jumped and I grabbed the phone quickly "Hey."

"I'll be watching. Don't let those..._dogs_ touch you." Then the phone went silent. Without words I gave the phone to Bella, she didnt question me either she just said "Okay…Well here it goes." Bella knocked on the door and it swung open. A huge long haired boy stood bare chested and almost towering over me and Bella. An oversized Jacob I used to know.

"Bella," he smiled "You actually came."

"I promised I would." She smiled warmly all previous nervousness obviously gone. There was a moment of silence, and then Bella said, "I brought an old friend for you."

He looked at me confused.

I giggled, "Hey there Jakey bear!" using the old catchphrase, hoping to jog his memory.

Shock hit him hard and he laughed. "ReeRee!" He picked me up and swung me around.

"You got so big! I didn't know this is how big werewolves got!"

The twirling stopped.

"You told her?" Jacob asked Bella, putting me down.

"No, I've always known. Come on, the leech loving, dog hugger I am?!"

"How?" He studied me.

"Billy's stories! I always knew that they were true." I beamed proudly.

He grinned. "So you're a leech lover too," he scowled at Bella "You two are a lot alike."

"Except her leech loves her back, my love is kind of one sided." A ball began to rise in my throat but I swallowed it down.

Jacob looked a little dumbfounded as he held out his fingers, counting.

"Wait, you love one of the married bloodsuckers?" he asked almost appalled.

"No. No. No. I love Aiden… my own personal vampire."

He clenched his teeth "A new one." He hissed.

"Hey…I love him okay?"

"Love," he scoffed "Well whatever," He turned his glare to Bella "The Clearwater's are here, why don't you go say hi?" He said obviously wanting to be alone with Bella. I nodded and walked to the living room where I could hear a football game announcer. I walked into the living room to see two 'Push boys' as I liked to call them when I was smaller, sitting on the couch. One was bigger and sleeping sprawled across the couch, while the smaller one was watching the game with intense eyes.

"Seth?" I asked the smaller awake one.

He smiled at me "No, I'm Darren, Quil's bother, I am only 14."

That shocked me, 14? He looked almost older than me.

"Hi Darren, I'm Desiree. I'm an old friend of Seth."

He nodded and went back to the game.

A black haired boy lied on the couch, sleeping he looked like an overgrown Seth. The second I saw him more memories flashed through my mind. Seth Clearwater, same grade yet a couple of months younger than me, my first crush.


	5. Tragedy Unfolds Tonight

I smiled at his sleeping body, crouched down in front of him, then reached down and touched his scorching face. Seth had grown so much, and not for the worst I must admit. His back hair fell into his eyes and his tan skin burned under my cold touch. I saw his eyes flutter open as I moved some hair out of his face.

"Hey Seff." I emphasized on the F, to remind him of how he used to make fun of my inability to pronounce 'th' correctly. I know how to speak correctly now, but back then I just couldn't pronounce it. His eyes widened at me but I just giggled and stood up. His eyes were still frozen wide, I started to look confused, and then Seth wasn't on the couch anymore. Firey arms wrapped around my waist and he buried his face into my hair inhaling deeply. It was my turn for the surprised. My mouth fell open and my cheeks reddened. "Seth?" I asked breathlessly.

"I will do anything you want, if it makes you happy, I will do it." He whispered into my ear. I was flushed, and my stomach was jumping with joy, but I wasn't thinking of Seth, no, I was thinking of Aiden, I felt horrible that I wished it was Aiden saying those words not Seth. Darren almost choked on his soda and barked out a laugh.

"Let's go outside." He said pulling toward the front door, grimacing at Darren.

"Okay." I smiled back at him, still a little stunned. I watched him pull me to the door and open it the breeze from out side was chilly, I loved it. I could feel the cold air as it filled my lungs and cleared my mind. When Seth let go of my arm I laid on the grass looking up at his immense body. He had a look of confusion on his face and I patted the spot of grass next to me, he lay down next to me.

"So…How was your day?" I smiled turning on my side to see him.

He pouted then laughed, "I haven't seen you in _years_ and you ask me how was my day?!"

"Okay I'm sorry," I rolled my eyes "How was you life? Other than turning into a werewolf. I mean, can you believe it Seth?! We were right all along!"

His face was stunned; I rolled my eyes again and turned to lay on my back again.

"Did you all seriously think I wouldn't know?! Gosh! I have been obsessed with Vampires and Werewolves all my life and you guys think that I have derailed myself."

"So you're not freaked out?" He whispered

That made me laugh. Me? Freaked out? HA! "Seth what part of obsession didn't you get?" I giggled and clutched my stomach.

"Hey," He hovered over me now, grinning "Don't laugh at me, I still know your weakness remember?"

My eyes widened as I saw his fingers start to twitch "No!" I screamed jokingly trying to get away.

"Nope you brought this upon your self!" He laughed.

"Gah! Stay away!" I giggled running away from him. I was running at full speed but when I looked back I saw no one. I turned my head to look forward and Seth stood there.

"AH!" I screamed as I fell and landed on my butt.

His fingers were wiggling and they came slowly, before he even touched me I began to giggle and squirm, awaiting his tickling hands. When they came I laughed out loud, giggling and squirming in his arms.

"Sethhh…stttopp!" I squealed between giggles. He stopped almost immediately. He then laid down next to me.

"God I forgot how much I loved your laugh." Seth said eyes closed.

Suddenly I was uncomfortable, I felt like someone was toying with me. I had spent years getting over Seth and now it's like someone was standing in front of me attempting to give me back my crush, and I was surprisingly resisting. I didn't want my crush back, for I had love with Aiden and I needed nothing else. I awkwardly broke the silence with a question. "So how is it? Being a werewolf that is."

"It's great! I get to fight and be a big wolf and…" He went on and on for hours it seemed. I just sat and listened as he told me things I already knew. And then something's I didn't know like his father's heart attack, or how Edward left Bella, how devastated she was, and why Jacob is the way he is. He also told me about the fight between Edward and this Victoria and Seth and this vampire Riley. The stories showed me how much I had missed and how much drama had gone into the past two years. Then it was dark outside and my stomach was growling louder than bear.

"Would you mind if we went inside and ate? I'm starving." I asked him when he seemed to be done with his story.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jacob has poptarts or something." He said helping me up. When we walked through the door, I heard Jacob scream "This week?! SO this the last time I'll get to see you?!"

There was no audible answer. I walked to the entrance of the kitchen, Seth on my heels.

"This is your last chance Bella, please I'm begging you, don't let him do it. You'll never be able to come back; we'll never be able to…" That's when he stopped and glared at me.

"Um sorry that I interrupted but um can like I have a poptart or something? I'm starving."

Everyone laughed.

"You always did have a big appetite." Jacob sarcastically laughed, getting a pack from a cabinet.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me." I pouted and snatched the poptart from him. As I took a bite of my cold poptart, the door slammed open and suddenly Darren was in the room with us.

"Leah's home." Darren said lowly.

I smiled brightly and looked at the doorway to the kitchen. I missed Leah; she used to watch me and Seth all the time, so I waited leaning against the wall. Leah walked in quivering.

"What's wrong Leah?" Seth asked worry in his voice.

Leah looked straight at me, her eyes filled with anger and hate.

"Hi Leah-!" I was cut off by a burning pain in my cheek and ringing in my ears. It happened so quickly one minute I was eating a poptart leaning against the wall, the next minute my ears are ringing my head is against the wall, my knees feel as if they are going to collapse under me, my cheek is burning as it was on fire, and my breath was completely lost. Seth's growl filled the room and it irritated the booming headache that now tortured me. Jacob and Darren were holding back Seth's shaking body. I turned my head to see Bella standing in front of me; Leah's quivering body had turned into a violent shake.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Bella screamed along with Seth.

"Don't you smell it?! She's one of them!" Leah accused.

My heart beat quickened.

"What are you talking about?!" Bella screamed again

"She is a blood sucker," She spit out the words "A leech."

Anger began to swim in the battleground that had become my head and I wanted to defend my self but my tongue refused to corporate.

"Impossible! She has a heartbeat!" Seth cried out in denial.

"As much as you want to make her yours Seth, you can't. She's in love with the new leech and she's a parasite. Not even imprinting can help you now."

I couldn't look at Seth; I could already imagine the hurt on his face. Instead my eyes darted to the inside of my arm, to the crescent shaped scar where my elbow creased.

"Then how did she pass us? Or Sam?" Jacob questioned also in disbelief.

"Because you all have a bad sense of smell."

Jacob growled, and Leah rolled her eyes.

"Look at her, she's too beautiful…" Leah started.

"Shut up." I warned lowly, the anger starting to devour me.

"Her heartbeats but her blood is cold…"

"Shut up." I got a little louder as she continued.

"I don't know how, but you have imprinted on a bloodsucking…"

"SHUT UP LEAH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I can assure you that I am not a vampire, for I do have a heartbeat and my blood is warm, let me show you." I walked bravely to the utensil draw and picked out a steak knife. I placed it to the tip of my finger and sliced a small cut into my flesh. I watched as the blood poured my cut. Everyone watched with frozen eyes as I showed them my bleeding finger.

"REE!" Bella screamed in protest as she clutched her nose and shut her eyes. I quickly grabbed a paper towel and applied pressure to the cut.

"I am very human," I said walking toward Bella. "Bella I think we should go now."

"I am right behind you." She said following me.

"Nice seeing you all again." I smiled at all of them, including Leah. I had to stop talking for my jaw was wailing with protest. Seth had something bitterly to Leah but my jaw was in to much pain to hear it. When Bella and I were outside I turned back to see her looking sadly back at the door. I sighed in annoyance.

"Go say goodbye to Jacob," I smiled at her "It is your last time apparently"

She smiled brightly and lipped a 'thank you'. She turned to face the door.

"Wait!" I screamed.

She twisted her head to look at me.

"Can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Yeah." She handed it to me and darted for the door.

I could feel my head start to fuzz and my vision was a bit askew. Leah knew how to hit. That's when I figured something out, something I had known all along. Aiden was watching, the whole time. He saw everything and right now, he was livid. My heart jumped and I pressed dialed Edwards's number into the phone. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella." He sounded relived.

"No." my pain filled jaw only allowed me to answer him in one word sentences.

"Desiree?" He guessed.

"Yes."

"What is it dear?" He asked.

"Aiden."

There was no sound but tire squealing and an engine accelerating. Oh how I would love to be driving like that. Then I heard the tire's squeal again, and a door open. Edward hissed something quick and the door slammed.

"Does it hurt?" he finally said angrily

"Yes." My voice cracked on the painful truth.

"Where?" he demanded.

"My jaw." I whimpered lowly.

"Here Aiden wants to speak with you." Edward said.

There was a muffled sound.

"Desiree?" Aiden's boyish voice asked in worry.

"Aiden," I exhaled his name like it was part of my breathing pattern. "I'm okay, really." I lied.

"Oh Desiree I am so sorry! I should have been there."

"No! There's a treaty, you know that!" My jaw was now screeching with objection.

"I know but…It doesn't matter Edward stopped me." He scowled.

"Good."

"Which wolf injured you?" his cold voice frightened me.

"I-I…" I stuttered

"Do you want me to come and get you?" He warned.

"No! No! I just think that a name is unnecessary."

I heard a door swing open then a low growl. "If it was Bella that got hurt what would you do?! Leave her injured?!" I heard Aiden scream at Edward.

"Aiden…Aiden…" I called into the phone.

"Yes? What's wrong?" He sounded nervous.

"Bella is coming back and when we get to the border line you could have a look at my jaw." I said calming him down.

There was another muffling sound.

"Bella is still in there?!" Edward said now on the phone.

"Saying goodbye to Jacob, she'll be back any minute now. Don't worry about it," I looked at the slowly opening door. "Look there she is now. See you in a few."

I shut the phone and relaxed the jaw that felt as if it was set a flame. Leah hit me real damn hard. Bella opened the door to the truck with wet eyes.

"Bella what's wrong?!" my jaw detested my lack of silence.

"Yeah I'm fine," She wiped her tears and looked at me worried "How about you!?" She reached for my swelling cheek "Her hand print is still there. What hurts?"

"My jaw and they're waiting for us at the borderline, you know Edward and Aiden," I said "Edward doesn't seem happy either."

"Edward Shmedward, that cheek need some ice or it is going to look like a huge purple ball growing out of your face…" Her voice trailed off as my headache grew worse. I handed her the keys and the car roared to life again, seeming louder than before, and I felt like my head was going to fall off. Bella's voice was gnawing at the sensitivity of my ears.

"I'm right here Bells, you don't have to yell." I rubbed my temples

"Ree…I'm barley whispering, are you sure that it's only your jaw that hurts?"

"I don't know I miss Aiden." The pain was making my words slur and my sentences not make sense, but not seeing Aiden the whole day was taking its toll on me. My energy was drained and my eyes started to droop.

"Aw, well look Ree…"

I looked up to see bright head lights, which aggravated my thumping migraine, and two white figures. The slightly taller figure, which I knew was Edward, leaned against the silver Volvo while the other, Aiden, paced back and forth. Bella drove slowly toward the car and stopped right next to it. I opened the car door and leaned my forehead against the cool red of the truck. I looked around for Aiden and couldn't see him anymore, just an empty space where he was. Then there was an ice cold hand on my cheek and a low growl from behind me, another hand seized my face and turned me around slowly. The second I saw Aiden's immaculate face in front of mine, my headache ceased and my heart tripped over itself.

"Aiden." I whispered and I threw my arms around him tightly, I expected him to push me away but he didn't. He didn't even tense up, instead he wrapped his arms around me and let his frigid cheek replace his hand on my swollen jaw. My skin burned with joy and I wanted to cry, it'd been_ so_ long since I had held him in my arms, I didn't want to let go.

"I missed you." I whispered in his ear.

"So did I." He sweetly answered.

"You have to tell me something, I didn't forget." My breathing was ragged.

"After I kill that dog." He whispered into my ear equally as ragged.

I pulled away to look at his face, he was completely serious, and he was breathing his mouth.

"Aiden, you can't do that." I said my jaw begging me to shut up. He covered my mouth with his hand and then moved it back to my injury.

"But I want to…badly." He practically begged me.

"No…Now tell me." I grinned; my jaw shot out a jolt of pain as if to punish me for talking.

"Not here, not now," He saw my pain "We need to have Carlisle see this."

"You promised." I pouted; his cold hand began to numb my cheek.

He smiled. "Yes, yes I did but I didn't know…" he clenched his jaw "I didn't know that a _dog_ was going to attack you."

"She didn't _attack_ me."

"She?" Edward asked now "Leah did this?!" He was shocked.

I scowled at Edward and he lipped a 'Sorry' and wrapped his arms around Bella hiding his laughter in her hair. Aiden growled so low only I could hear.

"Let's go see Carlisle." Aiden hissed behind clenched teeth.

Edward only nodded and opened his car door for Bella to sit and I walked, almost bouncing at Aiden's side. Apparently Alice was coming for Bella's truck. He opened the door for me and I slid inside. He slid close to me and sat me on his lap almost so quickly I didn't notice. My heart crashed into my ribcage as it thumped loudly I wanted it to shut up. Then Aiden was calm, more than calm pleased even. Did he like torturing me? Gah, why would I ask that? Of course he does. His cheek was at my numbing cheek and his breath was pouring from his mouth alone. This is what I hated about Aiden being a Vampire, I was an inconvenience. I made life hard for him; he had to breathe differently because it causes him pain to smell my scent, my blood. How did Edward do it? He breathes regularly around Bella and her blood is equally as tempting as mine, doesn't he want her? They're married now, what now? 'Till death till you part doesn't really apply to Edward and Bella unless- That's when it all hit me. The reason I was being sent to Charlie's wasn't because they didn't want Charlie to be suspicious, and it wasn't because they didn't want me around-which was relieving- It was because they _couldn't_ have a human in the house. In the vision, Jacob was in pain because he was watching Bella about to die, no because he was jealous. Bella couldn't come back to La Push because vampires aren't allowed. Bella…was being changed and no one wanted me to know about it.

* * *

_Before when Desiree had a vision that was to show you all that Desiree is very strange and that she contains some powers that only Vampires should have._

_When she saw Jaspers little 'Fantasy' Jasper didnt think about that. It was simply the first thing that came into his mind. THATS what Desiree can see. The thigs that pop into peoples minds, once they are THOUGHT then she is blind to them. When Desiree sees Jacob that was a vision, She has visions aswell, but unlike Alice, her visions always come out clear and Desiree can not search for visions, like Alice can._


	6. I Must Let Her Go

Aiden wanted me to stay in the dark, he didn't want me to get ideas, he didn't want to be with me forever, and for some reason that hit me the hardest. Then there was a new pain, a throbbing hole in the pit of my stomach. This pain I knew very well, this was the worst type of pain. The pain that kept you wishing to die, the type of pain that ate at your hope, your happiness, it was a merciless pain that drew out every memory you didn't want to see, simply devouring your character, until you were nothing but a shell. I fought with the temptation to crawl into a fetal position and beg this cruel beast of pain not to engulf me with the horrifying memories it was sure to bring. I clenched my jaw, it sent another wave of pain through my infuriated body, but I hardly noticed it, distracted by the monster, eating me alive.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me, waking me from my daze and caused the hole to stop rippling inside of me.

"Huh?" was the only sound I could come up with when I relaxed my jaw and the inevitable pain washed over me.

She laughed, "You were clenching your fist so hard, your fingernails were about to break skin."

"Oh," I said looking down at my fist; they were curled so tightly that my knuckles were whiter than the vampire below me. Once I remembered how to breathe and I gained full control of my bodily functions, I loosened my grip and faked a smile "I'm sorry, I must have been in la-la land."

She smiled.

"You are _just _like Bella." Edward chuckled.

"Except in the near future _I_ won't be the living dead." I whispered so low I could barely hear myself, but it was loud enough for Aiden's body to tense underneath me.

"How could you possibly find out?" His face in a scowl

"I'm me." I defiantly boasted.

"Your intellectual brilliance is becoming an irritation." His breath cold in my ear.

"Well I apologize for my brilliant mind," I bitterly hissed. "I think I have the right to kn…" I could feel him shaking his head no. "You'll tell me later…right?"

He could hear the anger in my voice. "Please Desiree," He took his hand in mine, causing heat to rise in my body. "When we get to be truly alone."

"Okay." I gave in breathlessly. The thought of me and Aiden being truly alone exhilarated me. I tried my best not to keep my body temperature down, but I was shaking-not too terribly but still, I wanted to squeal in delight. Instead I squeezed my jaw shut tightly causing my nerves to scream and wail; I ignored their pleas and kept my jaw securely shut. By this time my temples were thumping a dangerous beat, and I could feel the familiar icy fire run up my arm, traveling to my neck. My arm twitched with pain, I bit my lip trying not to scream. Not now, please body, don't do this, I don't want them to see. Not now. The fire disobeyed as it burned through my veins. The fire was as intense as the pain I felt in Jaspers fantasy, except Jasper's fire made me feel as if my whole body was a flame. This fire simply burned as it moved, it only burned as it moved, and it was moving, fast. Desperately trying to keep my body still, my hand careened to the top of my arm where the fire was going, trying to stop it's movement. During my sudden act of self-protection I let a tiny groan of agony escape my tightly locked my lips. It'll be over soon, it'll be over soon, calm down, then I felt the fire evade my hand and it shot up my neck. Then: I was calm, sleepy, relaxed. The scorching pain slowly made my jaw stop aching, and everything was black. My eyes were closed and I was staying still; there was ground under me now, and I could hear their voices.

"What's wrong with her?!" Bella's voice was panicked and confused.

"Don't touch her." I heard Aiden warn softly.

"Bella, stay back," Edward told Bella, his voice at a distance. "What's happening?" Edward's voice was now closer, and anxious.

"It's the venom," Aiden answered quietly. "It's healing her."

"The venom?" Edward gasped in terror. "So she is…"

"No she is not turning into a vampire. Desiree was bitten, by a vile vampire -a vampire I would rather not speak of- long ago. I couldn't suck out all of the venom. Now the remaining venom does not spread but it travels through her body, healing, giving her abilities, and…" I could feel his wince "hurting her."

"And why is that?" Edward whispered. Then the fire moved deeper into my skull causing me to writhe a bit.

"And why is what?" Aiden asked vexed.

"That the venom does not spread."

"We don't know." I rasped, finally finding my lips, I still couldn't open my eyes.

"Desiree!" Bella screamed in relief.

"Bella I'm fine…" I tried to sit up but someone had already lifted me off of the ground, I shot my eyes open to see Aiden lifting me off of the black top I had recently been on. "Do we still need to bother Carlisle with this nonsense?" I asked Aiden as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we turned away from Bella and Edward.

"You know we still have to, your 'ability' only heals the minor injuries. What if there is something else wrong with you? Something that it can't heal?"

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes. "Wait, where are we?" I looked around to see a road and trees passing us with incredible speed. How long had we been running without me noticing? I could only guess that Bella and Edward took the car, for they did not run with us.

"We're almost at the hospital." he smiled crookedly at me.

I had to catch my breath, he was magnificent, and now he had a new physical feature he could use to control me with. Damn Edward, for teaching him this spectacular smile. Before I could catch my breath, Aiden and I were in a bright room. I shielded my eyes.

"Carlisle." Aiden said to someone, I turned my head to see Carlisle, ready to take me in his arms.

"Leah hit her." Aiden answered some unheard question.

"Hm," I was in Carlisle's arms as he spoke. "Where does it hurt?"

"No-.." I was interrupted by a lightning quick answer from Aiden, which I couldn't comprehend.

Then Carlisle's eyes went wide, and he looked at me. "Desiree, is the fire gone?"

I felt as if he had said that to someone before, it seemed…Practiced. "Temporarily, it still needs to travel back." I answered honestly. I had been through this before. When ever I got hurt, that same frosty fire traveled from my crescent shaped scar to where ever the pain was, when it was done, it would return to the scar, which was where it lived, where it originated.

"Travel back?" Carlisle questioned me.

"Yes. When it has done its job it goes back here." I said pointing to the scar on my arm.

"Well, would you mind if I did a couple of x-rays?" Carlisle asked Aiden.

"No I think that is a brilliant idea." Aiden smiled as Carlisle put me in some sort of an x-ray machine. After it was done, Carlisle left for a long time leaving only silence in the room.

"Hmmm," I heard Carlisle say from behind me, I jumped. I didn't hear him enter the room. "Did you hit your head after she hit you?" He asked.

"On the wall."

"Well your skull was cracked, but you'll be fine. Good thing that venom came in and healed your neck though or you would have been suffering from whip lash. And your jaw, it is healing as we speak, due to your little 'friend'." Carlisle said helping.

I let out another sigh of relief. I felt a vibrating in my pant leg and searched to see what it was. I pulled out Bella's cell phone which I forgot I had. The light blinked 'Unknown is calling…'

"Hello?" I asked

"Still not a vampire I see, don't worry about it, we will put you out of your misery. See you soon Isabella."


	7. Hold On Tonight Love

Her high childish voice was extremely familiar; only one person I knew could sound terrifying and childish at the same time. "Jane." It sounded more like a question, Carlisle's eyes widened in horror.

"…Bella?" she said now unsure of herself.

"No…" I dragged.

I heard her gasp. "Desiree?!" the horrifying tone was gone, replaced by child happiness.

I giggled, that seemed to be enough to convince her, and Carlisle's stare was now confused.

"What are you doing with Isabella's phone? I know I dialed right?"

"Janey, have you forgotten my name?"

"Of course not, it's Desiree Autumn…Swan!" Her voice filled with realization "You are related to this…Isabella?" She asked me, her voice filled with disgust.

"Call her Bella, and yes, she is my cousin," I could see Carlisle talking with Aiden to the side of me, still trying to listen on my conversation. I turned my back on them and walked forward, wincing slightly as the fire ran down my neck. It happened quicker this time; it just shot like a bat out of hell and was back at my scar within seconds. "Now Janey, darling, why are you threatening my dear cousin?"

"She knows all of our secrets Desiree, and she is human-"

"As am I." I interjected.

"But, Alice promised Aro."

"Promised what?"

"That we could have her if she didn't change. Alice touched Aro's and let him see. Aro gave me the choice, 'Whenever you feel it is necessary to check up on them Jane my dear', he said. He knew as well as I that the pixie would watch his every decision. She isn't watching me. So…Bella is still human I presume…?" she laughed and evil yet still babyish laugh, that sent shivers down my spine.

_That we could have her…_ Those words sang through my head, I didn't quite get what she meant, and then to my dismay it sunk in. In horror I screamed, "But you can't! Jane no!"

"That is what I thought," her childish voice hit a devastatingly low note. "We have to. Desiree, that was the deal. I'm sorry." She halfheartedly apologized. I knew that she wasn't apologizing for the fact that she was about to kill Bella. She was apologizing for the fact that Bella was my cousin, and there was nothing she could do about that. I opened my mouth to give another solution but she spoke. "Tell Aiden I say hi." Her voice still grim. Then the line went dead.

No. Bella was in trouble, they were on there way. They would be here by morning if not sooner. Jane was sorry that Bella was my cousin and that she couldn't do anything to stop what would come to her, but I could stop what was coming to her. If Bella was changed by the time Jane got here, Jane could do nothing to her! I just had to get Bella changed tonight, but then terror washed through me what if she was already at the house, what if she was close enough to get there before I could warn them. I tried to hide my horror struck face as I turned to Aiden and Carlisle, I failed horribly. Aiden took my face between his cold hands and stared into my eyes, with a frightened look on his face.

"What did she say?" His voice was trembling.

"Bella." was all I managed to choke out. Breathing was coming to quick now, I started to hyperventilate.

"Desiree, Calm down." I heard Carlisle say, as he came into view.

"N-No I need….I need…Bella." I said clutching the phone in my quaking hands. I looked away from Aiden's eyes to look down at the cell phone as I dialed Edward's number and listened as the ringing ceased and a beep was the only thing to follow. No. He couldn't have picked a better time to not pick up his phone. Aiden was now at my side.

"Carlisle, we need to get Bella here. Now." I said now looking at Carlisle's worried expression.

"Why?" His voice seemed frightened, no longer the calm Carlisle I somewhat knew.

"No time. I need Edward and Bella." I pleaded.

"Right." He flipped his phone his open, when everything went dark. _I was looking at the Cullen's front door, it was closed but I could hear screams from behind it, Bella's screams. I also heard Edward's roar, that's when the doors flew open. I saw Jane quickly dismiss of Emmett and Jasper, they lay squirming helplessly on the floor, while Esme held Rosalie and Alice back in defeat. Then Edward fell to the floor writhing. Bella screamed and tried to run. Jane's spine chilling laughter filled the room._

"_Sorry… Bella." was all she chuckled out. _My eyes flung open to the reality of the hospital room around me.

"Forget it!" I wailed closing the phone in Carlisle's hands. "Aiden," I turned to the love of my life with a heartbreaking look in my eyes "You need to run as fast as you can to your house." He bent down so I could hop on his back; he turned to face me, his face unsure. "Go, trust me, please."

"Carlisle." He said.

"I will follow in my car." Carlisle answered.

Then Aiden was off. He ran the fastest I have ever seen him run. I had to close my eyes, so the wind did not dry out my eyes completely.

"We're here." He said tersely.

I hopped off stumbling and tripping over myself. I ran up the path scraping my knee and I pushed on the unlocked door. It opened.

"Edward?! Bella?!" I got more panicked at the empty house so far "EMMETT?! ANYONE?!" I cried in fear. Everyone flashed into my sight and I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

That's when the panic came in short breaths. I looked out to find Bella, Of course I found her cradled by Edward. "Bella." I breathed, and watched her wide eyed. My cousin, my red cheeked cousin, my clumsy _Bella_, soon to be more beautiful than I could imagine, soon to be more stable, soon to be the very creature I so desperately wanted to be.

"Yes?" fear shot across her face.

"Bella," I walked forward, grabbing her shoulders. "You need to get changed now." I gasped out.

I saw Edward shoot a glare to Aiden.

"No," I raised a hand to stop him. "Aiden was the one trying to keep me unaware. He didn't want me to get ideas. I found this out myself."

No one moved. They all just stared as I let go of Bella's shoulders to take my place next to Aiden.

"What are you waiting for?!" Panic flooded my voice "They will be here soon! In the morning, tonight, maybe even in a minute! You have to change her now!"

Bella froze.

"They? They who?" Edward asked equally as terrified as Bella.

"Jane, Felix, Alec, Demetri, must I go on?" I was in piercing panic. Aiden hugged my shaking body and 'Shh'd' into my hair, trying to calm me down. I was ripped from Aiden's grip-probably getting bruises-and stared at worried Jasper.

"You saw something?" It was not a question.

I nodded.

"What did you see and why didn't Alice know about this visit? I am sure you know."

"She wasn't watching," I said beginning to explain, Alice began to protest but Jasper held up a hand, and made a gesture that I should go on. "It was never Aro's decision. Jane isn't dumb, she expected Alice to watch Aro's every decision, so she took it upon herself to liberate Bella of her humanity if you had not, by the time she was to visit," Edward began to growl but I ignored him. "Time is out. She is visiting now. She called your cell phone Bella, but since I had it she talked to me instead. Edward, please listen to me when I say that you need to change Bella now. You don't want to see Jane toy with Bella."

"She can't hurt her, Jane's little power doesn't work on Bella." Emmett boasted.

"I don't think that's what she meant Em." Rosalie said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Bella doesn't stand a chance." They didn't move. I sucked in a breath to scream at them, when the fire began to move again, but it wasn't the same type of movement, no, it was pulsing. The pain was immense; it felt as if the fire was dancing under my skin. The only thing that even made this pain come was we _he_ was around. The venom in my body belonged to _him_ so it calls for _him_ it called for Christian, part of the Volturi, he was with them. I felt my knees hit the ground and my palm of my good arm keep me up, and the words came out small. "Edward," I looked up at him. "Do it before it's too late, they're close." Aiden's eyes were panicked as his decided on what to do with me.

"How do you know?" He asked me taking a step forward.

This made me furious, Bella was in mortal danger and he kept asking me question. "DON'T ASK ANY QUESTIONS! JUST DO IT!" My scream shattered the silence in the room. The venom was slowly getting wilder, you could see its blue presence in the scar of my arm, throbbing.

"My god." I hissed, clutching my arm, and slowly standing up.

"Carlisle isn't here." Edward said. His voice filled with anger and agony.

"I'm right here." Carlisle called, walking into the mansion with a squirting needle.

Morphine. Of course. Bella took one look at the giant needle and fainted. The venom was now almost too much to bear, but I kept my brave face on and squeezed it tighter hoping it would cause the pain to subside, my hopes fell when the pain just grew more furious. The pain just became more and more unbearable. I fell into Aiden's arms.

"What's wrong?!" Aiden asked, fright written all over his face.

"The venom… Christian… close." I whispered, trying to stop the growing pain. Aiden lifted me to my feet and slung his arm around me and held me up, as he growled. Carlisle gently stuck the needle into Bella's spine and released the morphine into her. She fell limply to the gurney and they strapped her in. Alice held one of Bella's hands and Edward held her other one. He gently brushed her dark chocolate colored hair off of her neck and pressed his lips to it, as I had seen him do before. But this time it was different, like it pained him to kiss her. Then I saw it, Bella's eyes flew open with pain and she screamed. For a second I forgot about my pain and covered my ears. I turned to hide in Aiden's arms, that was the scream I had heard in my vision, except Bella wasn't scared this time, she was in pain, and this time, I couldn't help her.

Esme closed the door to the kitchen where they placed the screaming Bella. We all sat in silence, me still in excruciating pain. Aiden had explained it all so I wouldn't have to. He explained the months that we lived with the Volturi in Italy, he explained how they had all grown accustom to me, and how there powers did not work on me either. He told them how Jane and Alec had taken a surprising liking to me; the last thing he told them was how Christian bit me, and why my face was warping with pain.

"Take her home, she has been through enough. Tonight is also a school night." Esme said with a velvety soft voice. "Its 9 o'clock, Charlie will be worried sick."

Oh! Charlie! I had forgotten all about him. I hadn't even said hi, or checked in at all. "She's right Aiden." I said in a tiny voice.

"I know she is… then we'd better go." He swiped me off my feet and walked to the door. I happened quickly then, the closer we got to the door the more my scar would throb. When it was too much to handle I screamed, loud and pain fully. Aiden snarled at the door now, as I clutched my throbbing arm to my chest and curled into a ball in his arms.

"Hello Aiden didn't expect to see you here." a horrifyingly familiar voice cooed.

****


	8. A Little Pain, A little lust

"Hello, _Christian_," Aiden hissed. "What are you doing here? Didn't they kick you out of the Volturi?"

"Oh they don't know I tagged along." He chuckled.

"How?"

"Please, if Jane got to see Desiree again I wasn't going to miss out. I took a different plane, and you know I can look through other's eyes, I just watched through Felix's eyes. The big oaf had no clue he was being probed!" His manic laugh filled the air. "Jane will disappointed, seems like Desiree got here in the nick of time," He gesture to the closed door of the kitchen, from where Bella's curdling screams could still be heard. "She really wanted to rip her apart, too bad that I had to miss that show." He added dismissively.

Everyone growled at that even me.

"You look…drained." Aiden said, now a bit worried.

"I haven't drank in 3 days, so that tonight's dinner would be exceptionally delicious."

Snarls ripped from Aiden's chest, while I shook with pain and fear in his arms.

"Aw, is wittle Desiree hurting?" I heard _him _mock. "Let me help." He offered. Aiden growled loudly along with Jasper and Emmett.

"Don't touch her." Emmett warned.

"Oh Emmett, I can help, just let me try." I couldn't see him but the venom began to flail in my veins. I let a scream of pain evade my closed lips.

"Don't…" Aiden's voice was icy, I was suddenly dropped, and my eyelids flew open, to see that Jasper was now holding me. A loud Crashing noise filled the room, it hurt my ears. It sounded louder than a thunder's clap, or a lions raged roar, it was ear splitting.

"How _dare_ you touch me?!" Christian yelled. "You obviously don't know that her well being lay in _my_ hands. I can destroy her with one snap." He snapped his fingers, the venom shot out of the confides of my scar and raced around my body, burning the veins as it moved at the speed of light, making my body feel as if it was tearing apart as the seams. I wailed and thrashed around in Jasper's arms.

"Aiden! The venom is going insane!" I cried out, still thrashing, I could feel the hot tears empty from my eyes. "Oh god, make it stop." I blubbered, my body shaking as the throbbing grew worse. Two freezing hands caused all of the pain to stop. The fire completely ended, but my body would not stop its convulsions, and the tears would not stop flowing. I sucked in air loudly and fell from Jasper's arms. The two hands never let go of my arm, and I didn't waste the energy it took to look up and see who was grabbing my arm, whoever it was, I didn't care. The flames in my veins were gone, and that's all I could think of. There I lay, my torso not completely touching the ground, for I was being held up by my arm with an iron grip, it was pitiful, I was pitiful.

"Please…don't hurt her anymore." I heard Aiden plead. My eyelids ripped themselves open to look at the hands that belonged to Christian and not Aiden. My heart raced now in fear, I tried to stand up and run to Aiden, but Christian just grinned at me, his blackening irises glowing, and he sent the venom speeding, I yelped and fell back to my pitiful limp position of the floor, where the fire did not hurt me.

Aiden growled viciously.

"Won't your friends be mad if they see you here?" I heard Rosalie's perfect voice hiss.

"Eh… they got hungry and took a pit stop," He chuckled "I almost joined them, but I was right, this is worth it."

They all growled silently, and Bella's screams were silent as well. I knew Edward, Alice and Carlisle could hear what was going on, but Carlisle was wise enough to stay away. I didn't like that I had brought Christian into the life of the Cullen's and then I don't know what rose up in me but I was suddenly angry, and brave. I stood up slowly and everyone but Jasper looked surprised, even Christian was some what baffled. I looked at his hands still on my arms.

"Let go of me." I whispered "Just leave." My feet were then not on the ground, they dangled above the wood floor and my arm was high above my head, my face now aligned with his. His orange hair fell into his burgundy colored eyes, his lips pulled back into a horrifying grin. Where was my courage now?

"My dear Desiree, you want me to go?" his voice was deeply seductive, but I wasn't phased.

"Yes." I hissed. He placed his cold hand under my chin, and drew my face closer to his; he only needed one hand to hold me up.

"Oh do you now? Because I think deep inside you want me to stay. And I have a serious question for you… What would you rather? The fire I make run through your veins, or the pain that Aiden caused you?"

I couldn't breathe. I never wanted Aiden to know the pain he caused me when he told me he didn't love me, it was excruciating. I didn't answer.

"Come on Desiree, we are all waiting for your answer. The fire or the heartbreak? Which pain would you rather? Which pain is easier to handle? Choose."

Foolish agony filled my lungs as I said the deep truth "The fire."

He grinned. "Which brings me to my point, why stay with Aiden, he doesn't love you the way I do."

"Like hell I don't." Aiden said as he ripped me from Christian's grip. He cradled me in his arms and I looked up at him; warm tears falling from my eyes. He moved his hand to the sides of my face "Don't listen to him Desiree, I love you more than anyone could ever love someone. I thought it would be better to keep that truth from you, so you would move on, but I can't stand it anymore. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. That is what I have wanted to tell you all day, and if you don't love me back because of the suffering I have caused you, I completely understand."

He cupped my blushing face, and kissed me. Even though his lips and hands were cold, I couldn't have been warmer. He broke the kiss and breathlessly added, "I don't deserve you."

"I could have told you that." Christian hissed.

"I love you too Aiden, you've known that," I smiled weakly, my body was exhausted. "And its I, who don't deserve you." My wonderful fairytale moment was quickly soured when _he_ spoke again.

"Don't believe his lies Desiree; Remember what he said to you before. '_No, I don't, I'm sorry Desiree it may have seemed like I loved you, but I don't. Don't worry I won't lead you on like that anymore.' _" He imitated Aiden's rejection so precisely; I felt the monster in the pit of my stomach start to awake.

Aiden winced and pulled me closer to him, his eyes burning into mine; forcing the monster back into a deep slumber. His face was serious.

"Listen to me; I promise you, I will **never** leave you. I love you so much I don't think I have it in me. Telling you I didn't love you was the biggest lie I have ever told, and you believed me so easily. Believe me now, believe the truth, please." His look was so sad, like he was devastated. I just smiled and brought my hand to touch his face.

"I believe you."

He took my hand and kissed my palm lightly "I love you Desiree Autumn Swan."

"And I love you Aide-" I was cut off by the fire again. Damn Christian. I whimpered a low 'Aiden', then the pain was gone and a new roar filled the room. It was Christian. I looked to at him, and saw his body writhing on the floor.

"Jane." I said I confident tone.

"How dare you hurt Ree?!" Her voice made it obvious that she was furious. But she wasn't in the room yet. She growled as she entered through the front door, and her stare on Christian grew more ferocious. I stared at Jane smiling, when I should have been looking at Christian. There was a pause then Jane spoke. "Felix, take care of him." Her voice now annoyed. I looked at the spot were Christian had been but he was gone. Then Felix was also gone.

"Jane." Aiden welcomed.

"Aiden." She smiled, kissing his cheek. She turned to me with a cute childish smile.

"Ree." She contained her excitement.

"Janey." I giggled, opening my arms. Jane was a tiny bit shorter than Alice so I had to bend down a little to hug her, she flew into my arms knocking me over with her vampire strength.

"I am so sorry about Christian; he will be dead by morning I promise you."

I smiled at her. "You don't have to promise me anything, I know what Felix can do, and with Demetri to help I trust you guys." Aiden helped me up smiling.

"Now Jane, where is your darling brother?" I asked.

"I'm right here." Alec's child-like voice came from the opening kitchen door. "Hello Desiree." He smiled brightly. I didn't care what anyone said about those two, they were the cutest vampire children I have ever set my eyes on. Then again they were the _only_ vampire children I had even seen. Still, if Jane and Alec liked you, they were cute, end of story.

"Hi Alec." He came, leaving the kitchen door open and kissed my cheek.

"Jane, it seems Desiree warned them about our visit, and as I had predicted, Bella is untouchable. She is one of us." He glared at me along with Jane. Carlisle walked out of kitchen with Alice close next to him, blocking the view of the kitchen.

"Sorry, but I had to protect Bella, she is my cousin. You have done the same for Jane." I stared at Alec; I then refocused my attention on Jane. "And you would have done the same for Alec. Am I right?"

They both nodded. Every vampire turned to the door of the kitchen, so I turned with them. Esme took her place next to Carlisle and he wrapped an arm around her waist. They smiled and Alice spoke.

"Is everyone ready to behold the wonder that is now Bella Cullen?" She glowed as everyone nodded anxiously. She moved to aside and let Edward walk forward with the new Bella. The whole room gasped, and a pain filled howl ripped through the air of the open front door.

* * *

Oh shnap!

O.O

What will happen next?!

**You'll have to review to find out :**

and If no one has noticed, the chapter titles are from a song called 'We Sleep Forever' by a band named Aiden

**xPP**


	9. I'll Make A Plan

I am so sorry that I couldn't put this up faster and I am even more sorry about that Autors note. Its just I am having a sweet 16 and My mother has been making me do SO MANY THINGS for it, like rehersals and dresses and its on FRIDAY!! Rawr, I hate that I couldnt write but homework and the party and midterms all in the same months. I'm so sorry but here is the next chapter...enjoy :

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't help but to gape at the new Bella. She was perfect, I was jealous. Even Rosalie gasped, at Bella's extreme beauty. Her skin was a ghastly pale and her brown hair curled perfectly at the ends, perfect was an understatement, and her eyes, were surprisingly a bright gold. Did she go hunting already? Everyone had noticed this too for Emmett asked, "How was hunting Bells? Find the blood to your liking?" He laughed.

I saw Bella's perfect nose wrinkle and she laughed, her voice more musical than before. "Vampire or not, blood is still gross." She almost sang. I felt everyone's eyes on her as I thought about this. Bella had always been enormously squeamish, so…

"Ah…" I said nodding my head, understanding exactly what had happened. "You were so squeamish in your human life that you even passed that into your 'afterlife', and now you eat…" I waited for someone to finish my statement.

"Your type of food." Bella laughed, as if it were obvious. That surprised everyone, everyone except for the people that had been in the room with Bella as she changed of course.

"So Desiree's blood doesn't tempt you at all?" Jane asked, slightly terrified.

"Nope. She smells really nice but, not to eat. Edward gave me cereal; I guess that's still how I hunt." Bella and Edward laughed at some inside joke I couldn't grasp.

"That's very interesting." Demetri added to the conversation for the first time.

"Very." Alec agreed with him.

"Aro was right; you are a strange vampire." Jane said focusing her eyes on Bella.

Bella laughed loudly.

"Sorry Jane. I brought that from my human life too, and watch this." Bella closed her eyes and she wasn't there anymore. Vampire speed, I guessed, I was wrong, for I heard Jane whisper, "Where did she go?"

"Bella?" I asked into the empty space. Her giggle came from behind me and I jumped and turned around. Nothing was there. "Bella?" I asked again. Speed was not it, for Vampire's could see at vampire speed and no one could see Bella. Then Bella slowly became visible again.

"No way, invisibility?! That's like a super power, not a 'vampire power'! No fair!" I squealed pretending to be angry.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Since no one could use there mind power things on me I guess my 'special' vampire power is that no one can see me when I don't want them to see me."

"Now Jane, since your mission was quite pointless would you like to stay with us?" Bella offered.

"We would be honored if you could stay." Carlisle said smiling.

"We can stay," She smiled "The hunting in this area is delicious."

"No." Edward warned.

Jane smirked, the type of smirk that meant trouble, and in Jane's case that meant pain for someone else.

"Jane," I said. She pulled her glaring eyes from him and looked at me. "Please don't hunt here. Go to Seattle to hunt if you must."

"Fine." She clenched her teeth.

"And don't hurt them." By them I meant The Cullens. I warned lowly.

"We really better get going. Charlie is waiting for her." Aiden smiled.

"That's right, and you have to sleep, you have school tomorrow." Bella gloated and stuck her tongue out again at me. She held her arms out to hug me.

"You look awesome Bella." I said hugging her. She was cold and hard, not like old Bella, but shockingly I liked her better this way. I was expecting to be devoured by jealously but she was still my lovable Bella, and I am just glad there is just one danger magnet now.

"Wait!" I said dawning on a fact.

Everyone looked at me confused.

"If Bella eats regular food, and not humans why do I still have to move in with Charlie?! That's not fair!"

"She does have a point." Bella said smiling with my win.

"Because," Aiden intervened "We already talked to Charlie and put all of your stuff there."

"He has… a bigger point Ree. Charlie would be heartbroken." Bella said now frowning at my defeat.

"And how are we all going to live in Forks and have Charlie not notice the new Bella?" I asked.

Bella frowned and worryingly looked at Edward.

"Well," Edward began "Charlie does think that Bella is going to college in a couple of months so we'll say she died there." Edward then turned to Bella "See, you won't have to take a year break now."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hmph." I sighed in defeat. Damn Vampires. Aiden then took me by the wrist and swooped me up into his arms I could feel the blush dash across my face.

"Time to go to your new home." He smiled and placed me inside of his black car.

"Aiden?" I asked him as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Yes?" He asked looking at me.

"You told me that the transformation takes three days. Why did Bella's transformation take less than a couple of hours?"

"I pondered that too, but it seems that since Bella was eager to get transformed in her human life, her body welcomed the pain and let the venom devour all of her humanity quickly. She has been waiting for it for 2 years. I mean my transformation took 1 day and a half, and that's because my body fully accepted the pain. I deserved it."

"Aiden in all of the time we've been together you never told me your story or the reason you chose me instead of the millions you could have chosen to love."

He gave me a crooked smile and touched my face "The second one is an easy one to answer."

My heart raced, and I waited anxiously for him to continue.

"When I first saw you that fateful night back in Phoenix, three men we're planning to rob you. I wasn't about to let that happen, I knew that I couldn't allow a defenseless girl like you to just get robbed and hurt in front of my eyes so…I followed you," He stopped to laugh a glorious laugh, as if he was remembering something funny "You were so scared of me–as you should be-that you began to run. Being you of course you tripped over your own foot and I caught you. The first time I inhaled was when I caught you. Your gorgeous face caused me to take my first breath in 40 years." He smiled at my mouth which was hanging open.

"Y-You didn't breathe for 40 years?" I asked clamping my mouth shut.

"Nope. I didn't need to, and apparently that leaded to lust and I didn't want to kill anyone so I just didn't breathe." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You still didn't answer. That's not a reason to choose me." I realized the car had stopped. We were already at Charlie's house.

"Desiree. The first day I saw you, the day I took my first breath, was the day I fell in love with you. That's the day that all females turned into just normal people. I only have eyes for you, I can't look at others in the way I see you. I love you." He took me by the chin and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I was breath taken. I couldn't find the words to say how much I loved him too; all I could say was "Good answer. N-Now what about the other one?"

"I'll answer that later. Right now…Charlie's waiting for you." He smiled, opened my door and walked me to the door. I knocked on it, Aiden's hand entwined with my other hand. The door opened rapidly and Charlie embraced me tightly.

"Ree! I have missed you so much! I am so glad that you moved up here to forks and want to live with me! Bella just left and now I have y-"

"Cant…breathe." I managed to choke out. He let me down laughing.

"Sorry about that Ree." He looked at me and Aiden's still tangled hands and smiled "Seems like you not only look like Bella you have her same taste in guys. But that was quick wasn't it? I mean you just got into town and you guys are already an item."

I didn't know what to answer. I just stared at Aiden.

"No, Charlie. I used to live in Phoenix. That's where I met Desiree and that's when we started dating. When she told me that she was moving up to Forks I simply asked my mother if I could move up to Forks to move in with Carlisle who is my uncle. My mother was glad to give me up and Carlisle signed the adoption papers today." He smiled at Charlie.

Charlie smiled back "Well I'm glad for you Aiden. Come in you two."

We walked into the house that hadn't changed a bit from when I was a little girl, the pictures, the couch, the kitchen…all the same. We all talked for what had seemed to be hours until I started dosing off.

"It's getting late. I should go." I heard Aiden say to Charlie.

I let out a sigh; I hated to be away from him. "Okay." Charlie and I answered.

"You should get to bed, you look exhausted." Aiden said kissing my forehead.

Charlie agreed with him and I trudged my way up the stairs and opened the door to my room which I knew would be Bella's old one. I didn't even turn on the light. I just plopped on the bed and began to pull my shirt over my head; it was too hot in the room. Just as I began to pull of my shirt two cold hands stopped me.

"You don't want to do that while a male is present, it isn't ladylike." A frigid voice sang.

I inhaled to scream.


	10. Call The Angels

_I inhaled to scream._

The cold hand came over my mouth then and shushed me. "It's me, Aiden!"

I just stared as my eyes adjusted to the light, he let go of my mouth "Aiden?" I whispered, turning on my side to face him. His gorgeous features became viewable now.

"Yes my love." He cooed.

I felt the blush stick to my face "H-How?"

"Window. I wasn't going to leave you. I promised…remember?" He touched my face. I was still blushing for I wasn't used to Aiden touching me this much. I guess since he now has permission to he takes advantage of it. I like it.

"Yes I remember. So are you going to tell me your story now?" I asked snuggling to his cold chest.

"Fine. But only because I can't say no to that adorable voice of yours." He smiled and began his story. "In 1967 I was 16 and I lived with my mother and little sister who was 13 in New York City. My father had died 13 years before of a heart attack, and my mother hated me for that. She said it was because I told him that she was pregnant with Callie, and he found out that Callie wasn't his daughter, my mother cheated. Callie's father came to live with us after my father's death. He was a horrible man; he hit me all of the time. I stayed strong for Callie and I never told my mother, because she wouldn't have cared. Callie used to watch it and she was always scared for me. I loved Callie like she was my own daughter and I never wanted any harm to come to her, but we all get mad sometimes right?

I used to walk Callie home from school so nothing would happen to her then I would walk back to school so I could go to basketball practice. But one day I had a really bad day at school and I took it out on Callie. I told her that it was all her fault that mom hates me and I told her to walk home by herself. She did. I felt bad instantly and ran after her, but Callie had already been running and she had gotten farther then I had expected. I ran quickly after her, then I heard gun shots and Callie's scream. I found her in an ally way dieing from a shot to her lung. I was devastated, I hated my self for leaving her and I bent down to hug her body when a cold voice interrupted my sobs _'What a loss. She could have been a delicious treat. I hate the robbers in this city, they really can't just steal, they must kill. That's my job.' _I looked up to see a tiny girl with blood red eyes, Jane. _'Who are you?'_ I asked still sobbing over Callie's now deceased body. _'Jane is my name. But you won't be needing to remember it.'_ She stalked toward me then her eyes squinted, then she up righted herself and crossed her arms. '_That's odd. I can't use my powers on you. Well be that as it may I'm still going to change you… then bring you to Aro.' _She then pounced and sunk her teeth into my neck. Felix joined her after and they brought me to an abandon warehouse for the rest of my transformation. They then brought me to Volterra to see Aro, Aro wanted me in the Volturi for my gifts but I humbly declined. I didn't want to be in a coven yet… I wasn't ready. I lived with them for quite some time before I decided to move back to America. I moved to Arizona… Then I met you and… that's my story." He sighed and looked at my face.

My eyes were closed so I could imagine his story.

"Was it really that boring?" He asked.

I opened my eyes and smiled "Of course it wasn't boring. I just have one question."

"Go."

"How could you think that Callie's death was your fault?"

"How could I _not_ Desiree?"

"You didn't shoot her. You didn't know those robbers would rob her."

"But if I was there…" his face was pained.

I placed a finger to his lips. "If you were there you would have been killed too. They wouldn't have stopped robbing her just because her big brother was there." He closed his eyes, took my hand and kissed it. "Aiden is that why you didn't want me getting robbed?"

"That was part of it."

"And the other part?"

"From behind… You looked like Callie." He admitted.

I smiled and closed my eyes. "Thanks for telling me that Aiden. It's nice to know everything."

"Tomorrow you tell me your life story. Don't think you're off the hook missy."

I giggled sleepily. "You're not going to school with me tomorrow so I owe you nothing."

"About that," his voice taunted. "Carlisle thinks I should go with you tomorrow to school, he enrolled me this afternoon."

My eyes ripped open "No way! You're lying!"

"Sh! I wouldn't lie about that. Now get some sleep." He laughed as he closed my eyes.

"Fine." I giggled as sleep overcame me.

Loud familiar music woke me up and I looked at the night stand. My iPod had been taken out of my bag and placed in an iHome2go. The digital clock on it flashed 6:00 and I hit the sleep button as hard as I could. I realized my bed only occupied me and sighed. I knew he would leave, I was then shaken lightly.

"Get up lazy." Aiden said laughing.

"You left." I whined tightening my blanket around me. He pulled the blanket with ease and kissed my forehead.

"Only to dress." He smiled.

"Rawr. Fine I'll get dressed too, after a shower that is."

I rolled out of bed then hitting the floor with a loud boom. He held in a laugh and I shot a glare at him. I was not a morning person, and he knew that.

"Where is my t-" I began but Aiden flashed before me with all of the toiletries I was going to ask for. "Thank you." I smiled and walked to the bathroom. I let the hot water wash over me and I saw blood in the water beneath me from the cuts of yesterday. I cleaned and I dried myself up then wrapped the towel around me, as I quickly brushed my teeth. I walked out in the towel and opened the door to my room. There he was, my personal angel, all mine to love and cherish. I smiled and walked to my closet. "Um… Aiden?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Where is my underwear and stuff?" I was a bit flustered.

"First draw." He chuckled.

I walked to the nightstand and opened up the first draw, and there they were. I picked my polka dotted bra and a regular pair of underwear and as I was about to put them on I noticed Aiden's watching eyes. I cleared my throat and looked at Aiden.

"What?" He asked trying to be innocent.

"Look away." I laughed and threw my shirt that I was wearing last night at his face. He left the shirt hanging on his face as I changed. I took the shirt off of his face and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm done now." I smiled.

"Good. But your no fair, I wanted to see."

"It was for your own good Aiden." I beamed as I grabbed my back pack. "To school?"

He smirked then stood up. "To school."

We walked downstairs to see Charlie was not home.

"Where is Charlie?" I asked as Aiden handed me a jacket.

"Work, he leaves early." He explained as I placed the backpack on the floor to put on my jacket. We then walked out of the house and to his car. As we walked outside I pulled up my hood, it was raining.

"Now where is your schedule?" He asked me as we sat in his car.

"My backpack…why?" I asked unzipping my backpack to get what he had asked for.

He waved his schedule in my face, and I laughed in comprehension. He wanted to see what classes we were in together. I finally found the schedule and gave it to him.

"Here." I watched him study the two papers and then he gave it back to me wordlessly.

"What's the verdict?" I asked nervously.

He smiled at me then said "Gym, Lunch, Chemistry, English, and Calculus."

"It could be worse." I smiled. "I mean I wish you were in all of my classes."

"So do I love, so do I." he said mussing my hair and beginning to drive. When we got to school I heard the same small growl escape his lips as yesterday.

"What?!" I screamed.

"I don't like that Eric kid." Aiden said getting out of the car. I reached for the handle but he had already opened it. I laughed as I stepped out of the car.

"Are you jealous?" I smiled.

"No just a little protective. You are mine." He said grabbing the sides of my face gently and kissing my lips fully. I pulled my hands up to his hair and tangled my fingers within his raven colored hair. He pulled away quickly. "Oh god, I can't have that happen again."

I pouted "Why not?"

He sighed and kissed me lightly, lowering my arms. "I need to keep you alive, and with that type of kiss, I don't think I can."

I giggled "I'm sorry. Can't handle me yet?"

He smirked and led me to my first class, "I just need to get used to kissing you babe." I smiled at that and we entered English. I took the seat I took yesterday and Aiden sat next to me. I watched as Aiden's smile became a flat line when Eric walked into the room. Eric's glare became profound on Aiden too.

"Hey Desiree." He smiled as he took the empty seat on the other side of me.

"Hey Eric, This is…"

"I know 'em." He spit out. "He's a Cullen. My brother told me about you guys." He said to Aiden.

"Oh really? Who's your brother? And what did he say?" Aiden smirked leaning forward.

Eric sat back in disgust. "Mike. My brother's name is Mike."

Aiden laughed "Newton."

"Yeah what of it Cullen?!" Eric spat back defensively.

"My brother told me about your brother too. He liked Bella right?" Aiden smirked.

"That's none of your business." Eric hissed and looked at the front board.

"Woah, wait I'm confused." I whispered to Aiden now that class started.

"Mike Newton told Eric how Edward 'stole' Bella away from him, and now I stole you away from him. He's convinced that he can 'woo' you more than Mike 'wooed' Bella, so you'll leave me for him."

"Dare to dream." I whispered.

The rest of the day pretty much went the same. Eric kept following me like a puppy and Aiden kept taunting him about his brother that failed with Bella. Aiden snarled lowly every now and then and Eric fought back as hard as he could with Aiden's taunts to defend his brother. I felt bad for Eric but I have my prince charming. After a dragging 40 minutes of calculus Aiden and I began to drive home.

I scolded Aiden for being mean to Eric when we got to Charlie house. But he wasn't paying attention. His face had turned to stone and he suddenly looked very shocked, panic pumped through me as I took his face in my hands.

"W-What is it Aiden?" I asked, hands shaking.

"Charlie." He gasped out.

My eyes widened as I tore open the car door and sprinted to the front door. Something was wrong I could sense it; I fumbled with the keys when Aiden snatched them and opened the door for me.

"CHARLIE?!" I screamed into the empty house before me. Dejavu rippled through me as I screamed. Panic filled my lungs as I heard the game on in the distance, I ran to the living room and tripped on something. I rubbed my rug burned chin and looked for the shoe I tripped over. My hands then flew to my mouth to cover the screams and tears that followed. I saw what I had tripped over, but it was no shoe, it was Charlie.

"NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! NO! I…!" I broke into a sob and crawled over to Charlie's body. "I…I'm so….sorry." I was in Aiden's arms now sobbing into his chest. He kept his voice low as he repeated that it would be fine. Then as my sobs calmed, Aiden released me and opened his cell phone.

"I need to tell the others." He said grimly.

I nodded. As he left I looked over Charlie, what had he done wrong?! Nothing! This was my entire fault… I hated me, I hated that this had to happen. As I looked over him I saw a piece of paper pinned to his jeans. It read…

_This is just the first of many Desiree, I will get to you soon don't worry about that._

_I will drink from you dainty neck soon enough, but until then… I'll leave him as a message. _

_Just surrender Desiree, and no other will have to be harmed. _

_I love you._

_Remember._

_Come to me._

_-Christian._


	11. I'm Begging For Forgivness

_Here it is. Have fun :DD_

I crumpled the paper in my hand, placed it in my jean pocket, and thought about its words. _The first of many…no other will have to be harmed… Come to me. _My lungs once again were too slow for my rapid breath. I was getting dizzy as the blood rushed out of my face. I stood up in a daze and watched as the walls warped and the floor spun beneath my toes. No other. No other would be harmed if I just…

Went to him.

If I just surrendered no one would be hurt but me, I should just surrender. Aiden, he would be devastated if I were to die, he would-he would… he would lose me like he lost Callie, he would take the blame where he didn't deserve it. I stumbled to the stairs praying that this was all just a horrible dream. When I reached them I fumbled for a hand rail but found none, and began to ascend the staircase. The top of the stairs were coming closer when I felt my knees give out and blackness began to cloud my vision. I felt the wind as it blew through my hair; the last thing I saw was the ceiling becoming farther away when the blackness consumed my sight.

It was cold now; I was crawling in the woods afraid, the same woods in my nightmare. I could hear screaming, and inhumanly laughs yet I did not fasten my pace. Impending dread sunk into my features as the screaming stopped. Who ever was just screaming, their life had been put to an end and that made me want to vomit, another person, dead because of me. I came to an opening where I saw the body and limped lifelessly to it.

Seth.

"I'm so sorry Seth." I fell to my knees and put my hands to his face. His russet skin was cold under my fingers and made me shiver. His soft brown eyes were glazed over with death; they stared into mine as if they were piercing knives, reminding me of my horrible failure. I took my hand and closed them; I didn't want to see the guilt and death in his eyes.

"Seth, I wont let anyone else die, I surrender."

"About time." Christian laughed evilly as he stepped out of the darkness.

"_Desiree! Desiree!" _I heard an angelic voice cry. _"Babe, wake up."_ The voice was far away yet so close. In the distance I could hear sobs, Bella. I caused this pain, I'm a monster.

"Tell Bella I'm so sorry." I whispered my voice barley audible.

"_Desiree?! Edward she's awake! She talked to me!" _I heard Aiden cry, my eyes still begging for sleep.

"_What?! What did she say?!" _I heard Bella scream, my hearing getting more useful.

"She told me to tell you… she's sorry." Aiden sadly stated.

"Oh Ree honey, It's not your fault! Please just wake up," she shook me with inhuman force, causing my eyes to flash open.

"Ow Bells…my neck. You have vampire strength now, Calm down." I giggled lightly, trying to cover up the guilt in my voice. "Bella I'm so sorry about Charlie… I didn't…" I could feel the tears rise in my throat and I buried my face in my hands. "I didn't want this to happen. Charlie… Oh Charlie. He did nothing wrong. It was me, if I would have never come."

"Sh," Bella rubbed my back as I sobbed uncontrollably "Don't say that. If you wouldn't have come I wouldn't be here. Jane would have killed me. I'm glad you're here."

"But Charlie!" I wailed looking up at her immaculate face.

"That was Christian's fault, not yours." She bit out. "He's mine now." She hissed, now looking at Charlie.

Panic flooded my voice when I screamed "No! Bella I forbid you to go after Christian!"

She smirked and held in a laugh. "I'm older than you Desiree; you can't forbid me to do anything.

"Edward!" I screamed in horror "Y-You can't let her go after Christian! She's merely a new born! She can't he'd Kill her!"

Edward was at our side in a flash, his hands on Bella's face, "Now Bella, Don't be ridiculous." He kissed her as she opened her mouth to protest. "I'll help you." They both smirked and looked back at me.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I stood up completely out raged, did they want to turn up like Seth in my vision?! Oh my god, Seth. I looked down at my hands, completely frozen. "Seth."

"What about him?" Bella asked clearly worried.

"I had a… vision. I-I need a phone." I whispered. Before I could say another word, the phone was in my shaking hands. "What's Jacob's number?" Bella dialed the numbers faster than I could imagine and she placed the phone to my ear.

"He won't talk to me." She whispered as the phone rang. Aiden, Edward, and Bella stood around me, listening.

"What do you want?" Jacob answered coldly.

"Charlie is dead." I answered equally cold.

"D-Did you?"

"No Jacob! Bella would never do such a thing!"

"Ree?" He asked. When I gave no answer he asked "Who killed him?!"

"A different vampire… Is Seth there?"

"Clearwater? Oh no, _you_ can't talk to him."

"Why the hell not?! We are ALL in danger now, especially him. Give him the phone. Now." My voice was stern and threatening.

"Ree?" I heard Seth's perky voice answered.

I smiled a bit at his voice, Seth was adorable. "Yes?"

"Ree-Ree! I'm so sorry for what happened. Leah apologizes too," He said happily, "Is Edward there? Tell him and Bella I say hi!" He would have gone on forever unless I stopped him.

"Seth…Seth!"

"Mmhmm?" Seth asked.

"Charlie… he's dead. A vampire killed him."

Silence was the only thing heard from the receiver, then low hasty breaths. "Who did it?"

I was taken back by his frightening tone and answered in a whisper, "The same one who is trying to off me."

"Put your boyfriend on the phone."

"My boy- Oh… okay." I turned on my heel to give the phone to Aiden but he had already snatched it from me.

"Aiden." Aiden said into the phone. I waited for an answer to all the loud muffling noises I was hearing from the earpiece.

"I see your more civilized than your sister, and I also see that you do care for _my_ Desiree, but unless you are willing to break this foolish treaty and allow me to get onto the reservation encase of emergencies, there is no deal." Aiden said in a finalizing tone.

Silence, then louder muffling. I looked over to Bella and Edward, to see that they both were tentatively listening to the conversation, both of their faces in shock. Aiden would shake his head and nod at times, and at times he would look completely disgusted, then he hung up.

"I'm going to meet the pack at the border. They want you two to come as well." He said looking at Bells and Edward.

They nodded.

"I'll be back soon. I love you" He kissed my forehead, and turned to run away, but I grabbed his shirt tightly in sheer panic and desperation. I didn't want him to leave; I was still shaken from Charlie's death the note in my pocket felt as if it was pulsing. I was scared.

"W-Why can't I come?" He turned around and opened his mouth to say something but I choked out "Don't leave me." He's face filled with grief and he hugged me tightly.

"I'll be back. I promise." Then he grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine. Then, he was gone. I just stood there in complete shock and my mind was attempting to replay what had just happened. I watched from the kitchen window as Aiden's car pulled away. Charlie was still in the other room and the note was begging me to read it one more time. So I did.

I read it over and thought about my options and shoved the note back in my pocket. This might be my only chance to give in… my only chance. My heart beat quickened and I started to breath quickly, I don't think I can do this! Then suddenly I was calm and I felt brave… where did these feelings come from?!

"You can do it. Whatever it is." A male voice made me scream. I whipped around to a hand over my mouth. It was Emmett's hand, but I stared straight at Jasper. I let out a breath of relief and Emmett removed his hand.

"Oh thank god," I placed my hand over my chest, trying to calm my beating heart. "I thought you were Christian."

"Wow we really can't leave you alone, all you were going to do was scream?" Emmett laughed. I could feel the blush start across my face.

"Well if we are done making fun of me… Are you guys the only ones here?"

"Well not really, Alice and Carlisle took Charlie's body, we were assigned to you." Jasper added.

"You two? That's odd. I didn't hear you guys come in…"

"Yeah I know!" Emmett boomed. "We walked in and saw you reading something and we just watched from a distance with Alice and Carlisle took Charlie."

"Yeah what were you reading? It was making you nervous and confused and you were just like a sea of emotions!"

"Oh… well it was really nothing..." I lied.

"Liar," Jasper laughed "You are getting nervous even thinking about it. What is in that note?"

"Nothing! Honest!" I lied again in fear.

"Emmett, front left pocket." He smirked.

"No!" I screamed. But he had already swiped the note and began to read it. Emmett's fear could was evident in his face and Jasper rushed over to read it.

"You are seriously considering it…aren't you?" Jasper whispered, horrified.

"How could I not?" I whispered.

"Ree! No!" Emmett boomed in anger, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Don't you dare do this! Stop thinking about this!" His gold eyes poured into mine "Desiree, you'll die."

"I know, but if I do no one else will! Don't you see that?!" I cried.

"We won't let you… Aiden won't let you. We all love you Ree, please." Emmett begged, his curls falling limply on his face.

"Fine," I said, my face determined "But none of you are allowed to get anywhere near him."

"But-!" Emmett started.

"No. If I can't surrender and help stop everyone's death, you all are not going to get anywhere near the one vampire who is trying to end you. Christian is killing people until I surrender. I have to deal with that already; please don't make things more complicated than they already are. I love you guys; please don't do anything to get killed." I pleaded, letting the tears fall from my eyes.

"Okay," Jasper said wiping my tear. "We won't let Bella go either. Even though he deserves it." He let his jaw clench.

I smiled, hoping to calm his irate stance. It worked.

"Emmett, get all of her stuff. She's moving in." He laughed and hugged me quickly. "You're getting your way. See?" He laughed again, it sounded like music, and I just stared in awe.

I smiled at him, slowly taking in the events of the day. I moved in with Charlie, heard Aiden's story, fell asleep, went to school, come home… and Charlie's dead. I turned to Emmett as he came down the stairs, and walked out of the house.

"It's never a boring day in Forks is it?" I asked them laughing a bit.


	12. Last?

Last time:

**Last time:**

"_It's never a boring day in Forks is it?" I asked them laughing a bit._

"Not with a danger magnet like you around. I mean, Man! You're a bigger magnet than Bella was!" Emmett laughed; walking next to me and carrying my items to the car, there weren't many.

"I've been that way since birth okay?!" I laughed and punched his arm. A jolt of pain sparked through my hand and it felt as if I punched a brick wall, "Damn! Ouch!" I squealed clutching my bruised hand.

Emmett and Jasper broke into a roar of laughter. I blushed and giggled as well.

"See that's what I mean. Maaagnet." Emmett teased while he plopped the stuff in the car.

I growled jokingly and pounced on Emmett's back, gigging the whole time.

"Oh no you didn't!" He chuckled. He swung me around, laughing the whole time, his huge cold arms flipping and catching me with ease, like an older brother to his sister.

"Watch it with the merchandise Em, its fragile." I heard the velvet voice from behind us. I whipped my head around to see the greatest vampire my eyes have ever beheld.

"Aiden!" I cried, launching myself from Emmett's arms. I crashed into and kissed his cheek softly.

He laughed, "Miss me?"

I looked up and smirked, "Did _you_ miss _me_?"

He smirked back and kissed my lips quickly "Always."

I blushed immensely and he walked me to the car. I smiled at Edward and Bella who were back as well and had a shocked expression as they walked into the other car and not Aiden's. I was expecting to ride with Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Bella but Aiden wasn't having that. He usurped me from their presence and led me to his eclipse. When he closed the doors, I looked at him.

"What's the verdict?" I asked.

"Hmph. I knew you would ask, Well they are allowing me onto the reservation for emergencies only, But Bella can go anytime she wants, but she must be with Jacob," He laughed "And You can go anytime you want and some weekends."

"Weekends?"

"Love, I need to hunt and I can't leave you alone." He stoked my cheek "You like being in La push don't you?" He placed the keys in the ignition and began to drive.

"Yes but I hate being away from you." I blushed.

I could hear him growl and I turned to see his smirking face, "You honestly are the most adorable creature on this planet." He then kissed my lips and pulled away much too quickly for my likeness.

"Kissing a girl that loves you for less than a second?" I frowned, "You are truly an evil vampire." I teased, sticking my tongue out at him churlishly.

"Oh Desiree you don't know how right you are." He flashed me a dazzling yet terrifying smile, then turned his head back to the road.

"It wouldn't matter to me," I got closer to his lips "I like danger."

He glowered and pushed me away with one hand. Suddenly his tone of voice changed and he said in an acidic tone, "I know you do."

He knew.

"You read Japer and Emmett's minds didn't you." I crossed my arms and sat in the seat.

"How could you even think about giving in to his demands?! Was it that damned vision?" My eyes went wide and my heart sped up, I had forgotten about the vision. Aiden didn't look at me as he went on. "I won't let you go Desiree, you can count on that."

"Aiden!" I screamed in objection. At that moment he swerved the car to the side of the road, turned to me and grabbed my face.

"Desiree." He said in a stern yet caring voice. "I love you. You are mine. No carrot topped monster is going to take you from me."

I looked at him harshly.

"I won't let my vision happen." I threatened.

"And what was that? Huh?" He asked.

"Seth. Seth died. Christian killed him. I won't let that happen, Aiden. I won't let _anyone_ die."

"Well I am not letting you die." He hissed back. He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry if I'm angering you babe but, I couldn't live with myself if you died. And we will… see to it that your _dog_ friend is aware."

"Thank you," I sighed "And you're not angering me; I'd be the same way if it was vice versa," I smiled. "I just have one question."

"Shoot." He smirked as he started driving again.

"Why won't you change me into a vampire like Edward did for Bella? Everyone I know is eternally young and then here I am slowly dieing, when I should already be dead." I saw his eyes flash, then my mind fell into a vision.

Aiden, black eyed and spiritually weak, he stalks toward me barring teeth. I stand still, heart racing, I want this. Aiden isn't himself, he is a true vampire, thirsty, heartless, he would kill me.

"Do it Aiden." I dare him with trembling words, I am terrified, I want _my_ Aiden to change me, not some blood thirsty vampire. My mind quickly changes; I want to become a vampire, but not like this.

"Wait… Aiden don't!"

He pounces.

I scream.

Then I came back to reality, breathing quickly and unevenly. I took an involuntary shrug away from him, was this a vision of the future… or simply Aiden's first thought? I looked at Aiden trying to hide the horror in my blood. I failed.

"I'm so terribly sorry." He said shamefully.

"D-Did you just 'think' that?"

"Yes," he said in a quiet voice. "I'm so sorry."

I let out a breath and smiled "Oh my goodness, I thought that it was the future for a second. That scared me, and don't be sorry, you can't help that."

"No. I should have never thought that." His voice was angry.

"Aiden, you didn't 'think' it… If you did I wouldn't have seen it remember?"

"Still." He said, finally pulling up to the mansion.

"Aiden… really don't worry about it… that'll never happen." I smiled, kissing his hand as my bangs fell into my eyes. He took me by the chin and pushed the bangs out of my face.

"Desiree, you're the most important thing in my… existence."

"As you are to me."

"Exactly. Tell me what you would feel like if the thought or scene of killing me crossed your mind."

"I'd be upset," I admitted "But I wouldn't beat myself up for it."

_**Sorry guys but I'm discontinuing this story. I have no Idea what to do. I'll write more if you guys have any other ideas for it. Sorry again.**_

_**-Autumn Cullen**_


End file.
